I Am Machine
by Lady of the Midwest
Summary: In every situation, there is more than one possibility. And in every action taken, they always have consequences to them. That is why when tragedy hits close to Jack, he finds himself set on a path that can change him and everyone around him forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone! This story hasn't been stolen. You may know me as Queen of the Beasts here. I just decided to move this story onto this account because of some personal decisions that I can't explain right now. One of them I can say for now is that I wanted to reboot this and start from scratch.** **(And like I said when I started to write this baby down, this story was inspired by TheSealer's** _ **Transformers**_ **:** _ **TechnoEarth**_ **.) You'll see what I was inspired by once he gets that story back up.**

 **Now, let's get on with the show, shall we?**

 **Chapter One**

An inhuman scream had broken through the base. Arcee was the first one to jump off of her berth and run out of her quarters to the command center. She approached the human area as a familiar teen shot up, mouth gaped open and eyes bloodshot and wide. He was gasping for air, panting, trying to keep his heartbeat steady. Arcee gently ran a digit up his spine, the boy tensing and turning to her.

"Jack, are you okay?"

Jack sniffled and wiped his nose with his sleeve. "I—no." He pulled his legs up to his chest, shivering and trembling from the nightmare he had experienced.

Arcee deepened the rubbing, letting him know that everything was okay. "It's alright. Everything's okay."

"Except for mom," he growled.

Arcee was about to ask what he meant before it hit her like a sack of rocks.

His mother had died last week at Airachnid's hands.

A heavy weight seemed to fall onto her shoulders, making her knees feel weak, and her mind tried hard not to bring up the incident. Maybe that was what he was dreaming about. Some part of her felt guilty for what happened, but part of her told her that she didn't know this would happen, that it wasn't entirely her fault.

Yet it felt like it was.

"But…thanks anyways." Jack peeked at her. "I'm sorry for snapping at you."

"It's okay," she told him. "We do this all the time when we're angry or upset."

"No, it's not." Jack shook his head. "I never should have snapped like that. It wasn't fair. I just need time to take it all in. It hurts, though, that I lost her the same way…" He stopped as more tears started to build up. He furiously started to wipe them away.

"Whatever did happen to him? Your dad, I mean?"

Jack squeezed his eyes shut in an effort to not cry. The memories of his father came rushing back to him like a tsunami. His became sore and itchy. It always happened whenever he refused to cry.

"He…he passed away," Jack answered. He looked around the room, as if checking to make sure no one else was there listening into their conversation. He shifted so he was facing her. "Um, he was on a business trip somewhere in Washington. They didn't know what happened to him, he just collapsed and died in the hospital." More tears dripped out of his eyes, but now he didn't even bother to wipe them away.

"Jack, I'm so sorry," Arcee said.

"It's okay," Jack whispered. "It took us weeks to recover from his death and to move on."

"But now that June is not around…" Arcee didn't know how to finish her sentence. Then she perked up. "But if it makes it any better, we were thinking of getting custody of you."

Jack gaped up at her. "A-are you guys serious? You're going to look out for me until I'm at age?"

"Yeah, but it's supposed to be a _surprise_ , so don't let the others know that I told you this."

Jack had no idea what to think of it. The Autobots were going to get custody of him, and that could mean that he didn't have to go live with some relative that lived so far away. "I don't know what to say."

"It's alright. Listen, Bulkhead and I are going to scout an energon mine tomorrow in the Sabine forest. How would you and Miko like to tag along?"

Jack smiled. "I could use a moment to get into the outdoors more."

"That's my Jack." She patted his head. "Now, get some rest. We're going to have a long day tomorrow."

Jack's grin grew more before he settled down back on the couch, pulling blanket over him.

"Sweet dreams, Jack."

* * *

"We're supposed to be at a rock concert!" Miko whined. "But all I see is _rock_!"

"Relax, Miko," Jack said, waving a hand. "The show doesn't start for two hours."

The Asian girl's features darkened as she turned to him. "Do you know how long I've waited to see Slash Monkey?" she grounded out.

"Uh…" Jack started.

"Forever!" Miko shrieked, cutting him off. "And it's their only U.S. date."

Jack grinned. "That's a shock," he supplied. "I mean, who doesn't love obscured Bulgarian shriek music?"

"Shut up," Miko growled as Bulkhead and Arcee walked out of the cave.

"By all appearances the mine's been stripped," Arcee said.

"But I'm getting a signal!" Bulkhead protested. "It's faint, but it's definitely energon."

"Whoa!" Miko breathed, looking back at her companion in excitement.

"Doesn't make sense," Arcee muttered. "This operation's been abandoned four maybe five years? And Decepticons never leave energon behind."

Miko jumped off the rock and ran into the cave.

"Uh, guys?" Jack asked.

The two Autobots looked down at him. Jack pointed to the cave. There was no trying to stop Miko. He'd just gotten used to it.

"Cool!" Miko yelled, running farther into the cave.

"She went in," Arcee sighed. "Unbelievable."

"Really?" Jack asked as he jumped down from the rocks. "Have you…met her?"

Bulkhead groaned and went after the girl. "Miko, get back here!"

"It _would_ be kind of interesting to see the inside," Jack hinted. "You know if it were…"

"Safe?" Arcee said. "A stripped mine is structurally unstable, Jack."

"Pwease?" Jack begged, giving her his best puppy pout.

"Just…don't do anything stupid," she finally said.

Jack smiled and pumped his fist as he followed Arcee in.

"This place is awesome," Jack breathed as he looked up at the glittering pillars of stone.

"Careful," Arcee scolded. "This is like a landmine. One false move and you'd have limbs flying everywhere."

"Since when do caves become landmines?" Jack smirked.

"You would be surprised what a Decepticon can make possible," Arcee said. She stopped suddenly when she heard her audio link crack with life.

"Arcee," Bulkhead's voice came from the other end. "Found something."

Arcee froze, holding a servo up to her receptor.

"Bulkhead? Bulkhead, do you read? Scrap," she cursed. "The mineral composition down here is causing too much interference."

"Hey, I hear voices," Jack said. "Maybe it's Bulkhead and Miko." The only way they would find out was the follow the voices. And that was what they did.

"You have ceased to be of use to me, Starscream," a gravelly voice growled. "So you shall simply cease to be!"

The duo froze as they came to the entrance. Jack peered inside and saw Megatron pointing his blaster at Starscream's helm.

"He's going to kill him!" Jack whispered in horror.

Megatron looked up at the group, a moment of silence passed. Then he began shooting at them. Arcee dove forwards, knocking Jack out of the way.

"Stay down!" she yelled.

Megatron shot at the pillar they were hiding behind mercilessly.

The shots ceased for a moment.

"STARSCREAM!" Megatron roared, "You dare abandon me?"

A blast shook the cavern. Arcee shot at the warlord. He turned around, trying to shoot at her again. But Arcee kept at him forcing his blasts to angle upwards and into the unstable ceiling.

Suddenly, the cavern began to rumble, shaking violently. Arcee stumbled, looking back at Jack, who was trying to get to safety. One of the spires cracked off from the ceiling, burying Megatron beneath it. Cracks began to form in the ground, and they snaked towards Arcee.

"Scrap!" Arcee hissed as she backed up. Before she could do anything, the ground beneath her gave in.

Jack didn't have the time to respond as the Earth swallowed him up.

* * *

Jack awoke, blearily blinking his eyes. He couldn't move. He was stuck. Jack started panicking, struggling to free himself. The rocks shattered and the boy was free.

"Arcee?" he called out. "Bulkhead? Miko?"

Nothing but echoes came back, mocking him.

Jack coughed and grunted as he pushed off some of the rocks that had fallen on top of him and stood in the dark cavern. He looked over himself and found that he was absolutely fine. There wasn't a single bruise or scratch on him. Convincing himself that he just gotten lucky, Jack looked around him, in hopes that Arcee would be nearby.

"Arcee! ARCEE! Oh, scrap," he muttered as he moved to look for her. He continued to call out for Arcee and the others as he climbed over the rocks for what felt like an hour before he lucked out. Jack smiled as he spotted a drill-like machine that was obviously of Cybertronian origin. "Well, _that_ could come in handy."

He climbed up onto the control panel and stared at it for a second before he read the controls and turned on the machine. He smiled in victory as it started to hum, but his triumph faded as he realized he'd just read Cybertronian writing. _I just got lucky… again… Yeah right, stop trying to kid yourself Darby._

Jack shook his head and turned his attention to the matter at hand. He had to find the others before Megatron or Starscream did. He pushed the lever forward and looked over the drill.

"Roll out."

A moment later the drill hit a barrier of rock. There seemed to be something underneath there. A few seconds later, a clean clear hole defaced the barrier. Jack smiled as he pulled the drill back and to the side, eager to see his friends. When the dust settled, the smile melted off his face. Because, the face Jack saw in the rocks was none other than Megatron's.

"I suppose helping those less fortunate would be completely out of the question?" he asked the boy.

Jack's blue eyes glinted uncertainly as he backed up slowly.

"If that is the case," he continued, "you might as well use your drill to finish me. I guarantee that you will never have a better opportunity than _right_ now."

Jack looked appalled at the idea of killing him though there was a hesitance in rejecting the idea completely.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Think of the glory, seize the day. Optimus would." Megatron said and he slowly moved his free hand.

"No he wouldn't, not like this," Jack said and Megatron felt his triumph slip away. As he watched the child move to the control panel and start to drive away, he thought about the different ways he could use this boy to his advantage.

"I will be sure to share the details of our little conversation with Optimus, the day I rip out his spark!" He shouted after the disappearing human. He looked at the hole that human had made and with his free hand, began to tear away at the walls.

Jack had left Megatron behind him not even half an hour ago and yet his mind only seemed to be stuck on what the Decepticon had said. Should he of just finished him off, right then and there? He didn't think he could have, even if he wanted to. If it had been Airachnid in there instead of Megatron …

A loud boom rattled the drill, jolting him out of his thoughts. Jack stopped it for a moment and looked around.

"That's it, Autobot!" an almost high pitched voice screeched. "I will…"

"You'll what?" a deeper voice snapped. "You'll make me bring down the ceiling on top of all of us?!"

"That sounds like Bulkhead," Jack said aloud as he started the drill again.

"Run, Miko!" Bulkhead yelled.

"Yes," Starscream purred. "Run Miko, I'd love to see you try. Really I _would_."

Jack growled, ramming the drill's point into the wall. "That's it!"

Miko was like a sister to him. Annoying at times, yes. But she was _his_ little sister. The drill bit into the chamber behind the wall, catching Starscream in the side. Jack stopped the drill and looked at Bulkhead.

"Jack!" the green mech grunted. "Get Miko out of here! NOW!"

Jack hopped down and held out his hand to Miko. "Come on, come on!"

Miko looked painfully at her guardian and then back to Phyla.

"Run Miko!" Bulkhead shouted as the ceiling began to cave again.

Miko reached up for Jack's hand and he pulled her up, seeing tears in her amber eyes.

"We can't leave Bulkhead!" Miko wailed.

"I'm sorry," Jack whispered as he backed the drill out. "I wish there was something I could do."

Jack drove through another wall. Miko had climbed up next to him, unusually silent.

"Arcee will save him, won't she?" Miko finally asked.

"You guys and I just need to find a way out of here before Megatron digs himself free," Jack said.

"Megatron's down here too?" Miko panicked.

As the drill moved forward the silhouette of a Cybertronian stood in their path and in the darkness, Jack couldn't tell who it was. As the being moved closer, he felt his chest flutter as he recognized who it was.

"Arcee!" he shouted.

"I'm glad you three are alive," Arcee said. "Where's Bulkhead?"

"Starscream has him trapped in the next cavern," Jack explained.

"You can save him, right?" Miko begged in desperation.

"Or die trying," Arcee promised, heading to the cavern they just left. "You two wait here," she ordered.

"No problem," Jack sighed.

She gave a wave and disappeared to go help Bulkhead. Jack looked over at Miko and the two shared a relieved smile. They were going to be okay.

Prima did not want to admit it, but he was proud of the boy for not having to use the opportunity to slay the Decepticon warlord.

* * *

Nexus Prime and the rest of his brethren nearly were surprised, yet proud of the boy for his decision. They had all been watching Optimus for as long as they could remember, but lately they had been focused on the boy from the small pool they had in their possession. It had been sad, though, that his mother had died days ago. The poor woman was fair and just. How could she have died so soon?

"I have seen the images of his sire," a voice said. "He does look like him."

They looked up to find a brilliant white mech emerge from thin air.

"Prima," Vector Prime returned the greeting. "Good to see you."

The first Prime smiled and came closer. "What is his name?"

"Jackson," Nexus answered. "That is his name."

Prima smiled as he watched the three odd beings gather with the Autobots. "I suppose you have requested me here because of what happened at Kaon."

"You've heard too, huh?" Amalgamous said.

Prima gave him a suspicious look. "Is there anything else I _should_ know about?"

Alchemist Prime commanded the pool to disappear before closing they turned to him and then said, "This is between us only. Do not tell anyone else. A message was given to me from a neutral. Thank the stars above no one else has gotten it or war would have started across the galaxy. The message was graphic and disgusting to read. I only suspect that the mad titan himself was behind it."

"Alchemist, you cannot possibly mean..." Onyx left that question hanging in the air. "Brethren, we cannot just stand by."

"No, we can't," Vector agreed. "But we must hang on to this for a little while longer. Which is why we must confront the boy for this matter."

There was a brief moment of silence. One could hear a cricket chirp.

"I suppose that means we'll just have to improvise from there," Micronus finally said.

"There is no way I want him or any of the others to attract attention from anyone or anything until we get everything situated. This is larger than what we have ever imagined. However, if I'm correct and if we can just find what we can to testify anything against him, we can send this to the inferno and back," Prima said.

At that moment, the doors banged open and darkness invaded upon the speakers. The crew shielded their faces as Prima's light brightened, combating the darkness. The darkness solidified to form a tall, shaded figure with glowing red optics. Micronus yelped and ducked behind Onyx.

"What are you doing here?" Vector asked calmly.

"You," the shrouded figure growled. "You are interfering with my plans."

Alchemist's optics darkened.

"Your so called plans, Liege Maximo," said Nexus, "are set to destroy an entire race of sentient beings."

"That are no better than we are," Liege Maximo smirked.

"Nevertheless, we will defend them," Prima answered.

"You will fight, brethren," Liege Maximo growled. "And you will _lose_. Humanity is meant to be ruled, and I shall do just that!"

And just like that, the enemy was gone.

"Wait," Micronus started. "I have an idea."

"Well, don't keep us in suspense, lad," Alchemist spoke. "Let us hear it."

"The prophecy of the dark one, it is nearing us," Micronus said. "Optimus is the only Prime living today in reality, and he would use the Matrix to foil the prophecy."

"What are you getting at?" Vector asked.

There was a moment of silence before they pieced it together, then came the protests.

"You are suggesting that if he chooses the boy to carry the key that we should confront him and do it just like that?" Onyx growled in disapproval.

"Are you mad, brother?" Alchemist agreed.

"That's _crazy_!" Amalgamous shouted.

"Silence!" When it was settled, Prima turned to Micronus. "Are you wishing that we will create the first human Prime out of the boy?"

"If it is what it takes," Micronus nodded.

"Very well then," Prima sighed, shocking his fellow brothers. "We shall have to test him first to see if he has what it takes to be a Prime first. Nexus will do just that."

"Me?" Nexus' optics flickered in surprise.

"You are the only one that can help carry out these tests on the boy," Prima nodded. "They should not be hard for you to do, will it?"

Nexus shook his head. "N-no brother. They shouldn't."

Vector Prime closed an optic. This was going to be an encounter that he wasn't looking forward to.

Onyx walked away, stopping when he was next to Prima. "I hope you know what you are doing, brother."

Prima kept his composure stoic, but he was a bit worried.

"Brother?"

"I am more concerned about what future wait on Earth if Optimus does not succeed into defeating Unicron," Prima owned up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Who do you think you are, leaving us just like that?!" Miko practically shouted as Jack jumped from where he was seated on the couch. The girl's sudden outburst caught the attention of the others in the room.

"W-what do you mean?" Jack asked almost innocently.

"Yo, Jack-O!" Miko spat out. "Do I have the word _stupid_ written on my forehead? Well, do I? I heard from a little bird that you're leaving us!"

"What?" Ratchet exclaimed, turning to the boy.

Jack pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed heavily in irritation. He looked over at the room and cringed inwardly when he found that everyone was staring at him.

"Miko, you know I have to go," Jack said. "As much as I don't want to leave, even you should know that it's the law."

"It's a _stupid_ law!" Miko yelled. "Your mom died, so what? Why can't you live here with the Bots? You're like a big frickin brother to me, and I am not going to let some jerk in a suit and tie take you from us!" Tears were coming hot from her eyes and she ran out of the room. Everyone one taller than ten feet looked to Jack for an explanation. The boy gulped and explained what happens to a kid after they lose their parents.

The Autobots, though silent, were clearly showing signs that they, too, were against the idea of Jack leaving. Bulkhead went after Miko. Bumblebee was trying to comfort Raf, who was on the verge of crying as well. Optimus had his optics closed, trying to control his emotions. Ratchet and Arcee were taking it worse. They were practically yelling at him, but those words were directly meant for Fowler.

"Guys, stop!" Jack yelled. "Just stop. Look, I'm not happy about leaving either, but it's just how it is. Plus, it's not like I'll never see you again. We'll still keep in touch." Even if it were true, the Autobots still disagreed.

"That's it? After all the things you've been through with us, you just want us to forget about you?" Arcee refused to believe that Jack was okay with this. And even he knew that it wasn't fair.

"Arcee, its fine," Jack said. "Besides the foster home is expecting me by next week. I'm sure we'll figure something out to communicate."

Bumblebee's optics narrowed and he started to warble a few stray words at him.

"Bumblebee!" Ratchet gasped, turning to him. "Watch your language."

Jack turned away from them. He didn't want to go, he really didn't. He had thought they would win gaining custody of the boy. It did not work out so easily. Now he had to go live somewhere with people he did not know and be in a place so foreign to the boy. And he didn't want to admit how it felt to him. So much had happened, like how they almost lost Bulkhead to some information on synthetic energon and how Ratchet went nuts from taking large doses of it. It was scary, and he wasn't afraid to admit that.

"I have to go home…" Raf said.

It suddenly hit him that this may be the last time he saw both Raf and Miko for a while. He let out a shaky sigh and forced himself to be strong, if not for himself, then for Raf and Miko. He waited until Bulkhead came back with the punk girl before he hugged them both good-bye.

* * *

"I still do not understand why Micronus and Prima agree to this," Onyx said bitterly. "That boy is too young, even in Cybertronian standards."

"It is not really up to all of us to see what happens," Vector said.

"Aye, but what reason do they have for him?" Alchemist asked. "You heard Liege Maximo. You see what he can do."

Amalgamous watched them argue about Prima's decision. He was usually the one to crack a joke at this point, but the situation was so dire that he decided to not get himself clobbered by his brethren. If only Solus was here. She would have known what to do.

"Who could be worse, Megatronus or Liege Maximo?" he blurts out, covering his mouth.

The rest stopped and glared at him. He said, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I was just curious."

"Do you have anything better to say?" Nexus asked.

"No," Amalgamous drawled nervously.

"Then shut it!"

* * *

It had taken him a while to finally get used to the fact he was not coming back here again. It was like a sudden blow to the face that he was finally realizing that he was moving away from the only family he had known.

He had suggested that they could still keep contact, phone calls and skype and letters. Miko wanted to use the ground bridge as access to where he was going off to so they could visit him properly, as she had put it. Jack declined that idea, bringing up good points on how it could take up so much of the energon and it was a greater risk of exposing the Cybertronians' existence on Earth. So, they were back at Square A, much to Miko's disappointment.

But, he had asked himself as he explored the decent-sized town he currently resided in, was he truly safe this time? He somehow doubted it. After what Airachnid did, he couldn't imagine going on with his life, pretending that everything from the last few months was just a delusion. The more he had thought of it, the more he hated the idea of deserting Jasper.

It didn't matter. The law was the law, and he had to abide it. He wished he had told Fowler, but the agent had made some decent points on his case. Jack kicked a pebble, feeling more depress than he had been. He hated the idea of leaving, but he never was the one who did what he wanted. His mother reared him to be a good person, to be a gentleman, to be respectful and responsible.

Now, he felt more alone than ever.

He missed the Autobots and Miko and Raf so much. They were the first to be his official friends. He hadn't been sure how to act around others, even when he was a child. Everyone assumed he had some disability, but a therapist just made the results of awkwardness, even when he was reaching tweenhood. He found it very discouraging from connecting with his peers.

Friends? Friends were there to wave you goodbye when you left. The only person who did not was Optimus. He waited for the Prime to say something, but never heard him utter a single word. It made Jack feel more miserable.

Did he do something? Did he upset Optimus somehow? Was that the reason why the Autobot leader just disappeared shortly before he left? He wished he knew what was going through the Prime's processor. Maybe if he knew what it was, he could try to find a way to fix things.

He was about to head back to the house he was put into when he heard the familiar sound of a ground bridge opening up. Turning around, he saw Miko run right through it.

"Miko?! What are you doing here?" Jack was surprised and horrified to see his friend there. "You're going to get the others caught."

"Jack, you've gotta come," Miko sobbed, grabbing his arm and pulling at him.

"What's going on?" Jack asked.

"There's no time," Miko said. "Please, hurry!"

Jack was ready to argue, but he stopped when he noticed the tear tracks down her cheeks. Something was definitely wrong, he realized. He nodded, complied, and took off through the portal with her.

Jack rushed after Miko into the medical area. When he saw what they needed him for, he slowed down and gasped. Raf was hooked up to a heart monitor. Bumblebee looked like he was fighting tears, Jack stood by Raf's side.

He gently placed a hand on Raf's tiny chest. The boy's face was growing paler by the minute and shadows started appearing under his closed eyes.

"What happened?" Jack inquired Raf's condition.

"Megatron," Arcee growled. Her arms were folded as she leaned against the wall.

"Rafael is not responding," Ratchet growled, "We must run diagnostics on his assemblage…vitals…statistics…My tools! They're all wrong!" He threw them, clanging into the other side of the base. Bumblebee gave a despairing wail, his servos clenching.

"I might be able to help him," Jack said, wishing his mom was still alive right now.

"Do you even know anything about the effects of energon on the human body?" Ratchet yelled.

"Do _you_ know anything about the human body?" Jack shouted, glaring at Ratchet.

Ratchet's optics widened for a second before he looked away.

"Hurry!" Miko wailed, not wanting to watch her young friend die.

"And the weak will perish," Ratchet whispered. "Be strong, Rafael."

Jack began to check Raf's pulse right as Ratchet finished scanning the boy.

"Measuring the extent of the absorption should determine the proper extent of treatment—" he started.

"If we don't get him stabilized now he will not be able to leave this table alive!" Jack snarled. "Do you understand me!" It was quiet for another moment and Jack looked up. Seeing the troubled look on Ratchet's face was enough to calm him down. "We can do this Ratchet, I know we can," he said encouragingly.

The scout shrieked a wordless rant, slamming his fist into one of the support beams, making everyone jump.

"Bumblebee, remain calm," Ratchet said. "We cannot concentrate with you yelling!"

Bumblebee glared at the medic and started to spit out static that made the medic reel back in shock. Arcee shoved him to the wall.

"Bee, listen," she snapped. "Ratchet knows what he is doing. We're going to need you to calm down right now. Can you do that for us? For Raf? Revenge won't help him right now, you need to keep your emotions in _check_."

The mute scout lifted his helm and gazed mournfully at his charge, putting a servo on his helm.

"Ratchet, how is Rafael?" Jack froze for a second as he heard Optimus's voice coming from Ratchet's comlink.

"It is too soon to know," the medic replied.

"He's in good hands."

"Not mine Optimus, curse my Cybertronian pride. We've accepted these humans into our lives, yet I bothered to learn so little of their science or medicine."

"Pull yourself together, old friend. Rafael needs you," Optimus said strongly.

"And I have grown to need him."

"Lock onto my coordinates and activate the ground bridge."

Ratchet moved to the terminal, doing as directed. Jack shot a glance upwards as he heard only one set of footsteps enter the base, seeing that just Bulkhead was coming through.

"Where's Optimus?" Ratchet asked as he helped Bulkhead lower down a giant piece of equipment.

"Boss Bot said he had to settle things with Megatron, once and for all," the Wrecker answered.

"There's something not right with whatever is infecting Raf," Jack spoke.

"Indeed. The effects of an energon blast on an Autobot are can be devastating enough, but this is a human…I'm not getting any readings. How could I not have seen this?" Ratchet said in surprise. "Rafael's been infected with dark energon."

The silo went silent.

"If dark energon is devouring Raf from the inside out, we must expel it, and fast. The only possible way I know," Ratchet said, grabbing a vial. "I need energon!"

"Wait," Miko said. "I thought you said energon was bad to humans."

"Under normal circumstances," Ratchet replied. "But I am relying on the dark matter currently invading Rafael's body to meet it, head on."

Bumblebee gave a soft whirring chirp and held out his arm. Ratchet took the sample. Suddenly they heard a noise from the heart monitor.

"Ratchet, he's crashing!" Jack shouted as Raf's heart rate fell.

"Get him inside the inside the healing tank, now." Jack did as instruct and gave a thumbs up to Ratchet as he cleared the area. Ratchet began the infusion; the process creating such a powerful light that Jack was forced to look away for a few seconds. As soon as the tank opened, he rushed to Raf's side, checking the boy.

"He's stabilizing," he alerted the others, noticing that Raf was slowly waking up.

"Bee," Raf said weakly, offering a small smile for his guardian. It was only when Miko reached forward to hug Raf that Jack allowed himself to relax.

"Bulkhead, you let Optimus face Megatron alone?" Arcee asked suddenly, pulling Jack's attention away from Raf.

"I didn't have a choice," Bulkhead defended.

"It could be a trap." Ratchet said as he worked on the terminal. "We need to get a fix on his location." Minutes passed in silence, not even Miko said anything. "I've locked onto Optimus's signal, wait…how is this possible?"

"What? What is it?" Arcee asked worriedly.

"We need to get Optimus out of there, now!" Ratchet barked.

"What's going on?" Raf started, once again trying to sit up.

"Optimus is in trouble," Jack replied, watching the Autobots race through the ground bridge.

"But…" The young boy cut off as the bridge fired up. Ratchet and Bulkhead came in supporting a very weak Prime.

"Easy Optimus," Ratchet said. "From the looks of things, you've been exposed to a massive amount of dark energon."

"Megatron found more of the dark stuff?" Jack asked.

"A volcano full," Arcee confirmed.

"The question is: how?" Bulkhead asked.

"No, the question is: what?" Ratchet corrected. "As in _what_ in the world is the blood of Unicron doing here on earth."

"The Cons killed a unicorn?" Miko asked, confused.

It wasn't a funny situation, but the looks on the Bots' faceplates were priceless.

"White horse with a horn on its head prances, around all sparkly?" she asked, acting it out.

 _"_ Uni _cron_ ," Ratchet corrected. "An ancient evil whose fossilized blood comprises the matter which we call dark energon, as legend would have it."

"So, is he like the boogeyman?" Jack asked.

Even more awkward stares were thrown at him.

"The creepy guy that hides under your bed," Miko explained. "Good news is, he's make believe."

"No, Jack," Ratchet said. "Unicron is very real…Was. At least, well, I do believe he once existed. I just don't subscribe to the theory that his primordial life force is the substance which harmed Rafael."

"Prime, do you copy?" they heard Fowler's voice.

"I hear you, Agent Fowler," Optimus said, sadly.

"Been watching the news? Mother nature's got a twitch in her britches," Fowler said.

"We know about the volcano," Optimus replied.

"And the quakes?" Fowler asked. "Seven major tremors of the exact same magnitude at the exact same time as a volcanic eruption. All over the globe on different tectonic plates."

His image switched to another screen as a 3D image of Earth popped up on screen, showing the epicenters of the quakes.

"In theory unrelated," Fowler started. "If they hadn't happened…"

"At the exact same time," Ratchet finished gravely.

"Freak storms unlike any the region has seen, tsunamis threaten the Canadian coast while lightning storms pummel the Gobi Desert," the news reporter said. "Meanwhile electromagnetic anomalies plague urban power grids, these abnormal global phenomena are leaving most to wonder, why now? And what next?"

"Don't tell me your Cons have built a weather machine!" Fowler groaned.

"One that powerful, highly unlikely," Ratchet snorted.

"I do not believe the appearance of dark energon at this point in time to be coincidental," Optimus said.

"Hold on, if the weather is affecting us global…" Jack said, beginning to panic.

"Why can't we hear anything?" Miko asked.

"Well, it is a missile silo," Ratchet snorted.

"World leaders are classifying these bizarre weather patterns as a global emergency, and scientists believe the phenomena to be somehow related to the current planetary alignment."

The elevator doors opened and Fowler walked out.

"What have you learned, Prime?" Fowler demanded. "And you better not blow smoke up my—"

"Not in front of the kids," Jack berated.

Fowler was shocked to see Jack there. "Jack? What are you doing here?"

"It's a long story," Jack answered nervously.

"We have learned this: as of the so-called magma from the volcano, these earthquakes originated far below the Earth's crust, from the very center of the earth's core in fact," Ratchet explained showing an outline of the planet and a flashing red center.

"Quakes don't start there," Fowler scoffed. "Do they?"

"Tiny tremors rising and falling in a consistent pattern, almost like..." Ratchet then suddenly stopped as he stared at the waves on screen "By the Allspark!"

Everyone knew that it's bad when he starts in with that.

"If I convert these data points to audio files…" he started, messing with the console.

"What? What is it?" Fowler demanded.

"Listen," Ratchet ordered.

A loud thudding sound entered everyone's ears.

"A Cybertronian heartbeat," Jack whispered.

"How is that possible?" Raf breathed. "A heart pumps blood, there's nothing inside the earth to pump except…" He sat bolt upright from his position on the gurney. "The blood of Unicron."

"Hold on," Miko spoke. "You mean something's living down there, inside our planet?"

"I fear that the earth's very core is not comprised of magma, as your science has suggested," Optimus said softly. "But, of dark energon,"

"And if we're hearing a spark, then Unicron is the rising darkness that the prophecy foretold," Ratchet said.

"So, how do we stop this thing from rising?" Fowler asked.

"That I'm afraid was not foretold," Optimus said.

"How can something be in our earth's core, and be alive?" Jack muttered.

"Such a thing is not unprecedented," Optimus said. "Before the beginning, there was Primus and there was Unicron. One the incarnation of creation, the other of destruction.

"For eons Primus and Unicron battled, the balance of power shifting between them more times than could be counted. Only by creating the Thirteen, the original Primes that preceded me, was Primus finally able to defeat Unicron, and cast him out. Primus became one with the very core of our planet, creating life through the well of all sparks, while Unicron was never to be heard from again. Until now."

"Maybe we can find the hole this uber-con left when he dug himself all the way down there and fill it full of explosives!" Fowler suggested, eagerly.

"Agent Fowler, I do not believe that earth became Unicron's home," Optimus corrected. "But rather that with time and gravitational force, debris collected around the slumbering titan."

"Forming your Earth itself," Ratchet finished.

"And he's only awakening now due to the magnetic pull created by the planetary alignment," Arcee said.

"Okay well, what happens now when Unicron wakes up from his billion-year nap?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, does he stretch and _kapow_! Earth poofs to dust?" Miko asked, mimicking the explosion.

Everyone went silent.

"You don't know, do you?" Jack asked.

"My guess is that Unicron has transcended physical form as we know it," Optimus said. "Nonetheless we must find a way to ensure that this force of nature never fully awakens. The fate of your planet depends on it."

* * *

"So, have you summoned me here so you can confess your weak nature?"

Liege Maximo's personality sent Onyx and Alchemist reeling in fury. Nexus, Amalgamous, and Vector stood by coolly, even though they were wringing their wrists. Micronus didn't want to be present with the cunning Prime around. Only Prima was brave enough to confront him.

"It would depend, _pretender_ ," Prima spoke. "But it would seem that we have found our champion."

"What?" Liege Maximo roared. "Who is foolish enough to be worthy of the title?"

"No one, yet," Prima said, even if he said it with certainty. "But I am confident that he will accept it. If he does not, then your master may prove us wrong, but we will not stop until you are either locked up or are dead."

Liege Maximo turned away, his cloak swept behind him. "The dark part of Earth's history will come," he sneered. "And then the world will fall into despair. What is there that I have to lose to?"

"Them," Vector answered, pointing to the Autobots and humans in the pool.

Liege Maximo laughed. "You really think that a bunch of mortals and minors will stop me?"

"You know, in my experience," Amalgamous said as he came forward from behind Nexus Onyx, "every time someone like you imagines themselves more superior than someone else, they're usually _much less_."

Liege Maximo glared at Amalgamous, but Prima held up his hand. "We have spoken and given you our verdict. This conversation does not need to carry on. Am I understood?"

Liege Maximo's optics darkened. "Perfectly."

They bolted from their places when they heard a loud crash. They turned back to the pool to see the medic shaking at the terminal.

* * *

There was a loud crash. They heard Ratchet shouting at the screen. The teens looked around just in time to see Ratchet shaking the computer console.

"Ratchet?" Arcee's voice spoke.

"What is it? What happened?" Ratchet answered.

" _I_ happened!" a familiar voice shouted.

"Megatron?!" Bulkhead growled.

"King Con's there too?" Miko asked.

"He has aligned himself with Unicron!" Ratchet snarled.

"Don't be so sure." Arcee said. "Megatron just saved Optimus' tailpipe."

"It _is_ rather ironic considering our last encounter. If memory serves, you were desperately attempting to extinguish my spark," Megatron said.

"That option remains very much in play," Optimus growled darkly.

"I would expect nothing less," Megatron said. "However, I have a proposal: join me in defeating our shared enemy — Unicron the Chaos-Bringer."

"Ha! Absurd," Ratchet laughed unconvincingly. "Unicron is evil incarnate. If Megatron was to take any side, why would it be ours?"

"Because Megatron's pride would never allow anyone other than himself to rule this planet," Optimus stated.

"You know me all too well, Optimus," Megatron replied, a little too gleeful for Jack's taste.

"You lead an army of Cons. Why come to us?" Bulkhead asked.

"Because this particular endeavor requires something beyond the realm of my command — the power of a Prime," Megatron said.

"Then I guess we don't need you," Bulkhead scoffed.

"On the contrary, Optimus may be the only one to defeat Unicron, but I remain the only one who can guide you to him," Megatron argued. "Unicron's lifeblood runs through me, only I can hear his thoughts anticipate his movements. Optimus, our past alliances — Autobot, Decepticon — no longer matter. Not while Unicron lives,"

Ratchet suddenly slammed his fist on the control panel. "The past always matters!" he yelled.

"A truce between Autobot and Decepticon. How long do you expect us to believe that will last?" Optimus questioned.

"Only as long as is mutually beneficial," Megatron replied.

"And when our proposed shared mission is complete?"

"I will conquer this Earth…my way," the warlord replied darkly.

"Brutal honestly from a Decepticon?" Arcee asked, slightly incredulous.

"Aligning with the lesser of two evils is still aligning with evil!" Ratchet roared.

"Do you think you've witnessed the full power of Unicron?" Megatron sneered. "Those foot soldiers were nothing more than a taste! Unicron has yet to fully awaken! With each passing moment the bringer of chaos evolves. Mutating earth from the inside out, what we have witnessed until now is but a prelude of the utter devastation his rising will wreak upon your world!"

"Like your quest for power destroyed Cybertron?" Arcee snapped.

"Make no mistake, this time there will be a planet left for me to rule!" Megatron growled

"Even if we agree, Unicron's all the way down at the center of the earth," Bulkhead said. "How are we supposed to get there, drive?"

"There is only one way," Optimus stated.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Ratchet nearly screamed, "Ground-bridging into space or onto moving trains is difficult enough. But plotting a blind jump inside of a sentient being?! Besides, direct exposure to that much dark energon will debilitate you. You haven't built up an immunity like Megatron has."

"Yet another strong argument for soliciting my guidance," the warlord said.

"You can provide Unicron's exact coordinates?" Optimus asked warily.

"If you transport us to this planet's core, I can lead you directly into Unicron's spark," Megatron stated. "The very heart of his darkness."

"Optimus," Arcee started, "even if we survive the jump, how are we supposed to stop Unicron?"

There was dead silence.

"With the Matrix of Leadership," Optimus finally said.

"What is that?" Fowler asked.

"A vessel of pure energy," Ratchet said, shaking his helm. "The collective wisdom of the Primes."

"Do we have time for a scavenger hunt?" Jack asked. "I mean, where's Optimus supposed to find this Matrix?"

"Optimus does not need to find it," Ratchet explained. "He carries it within him."

"It was the combined power of the Primes that defeated Unicron so long ago," Megatron said. "The very reason he now seeks to destroy you."

"It would follow that unleashing the power of the Matrix directly into Unicron's spark would return him to stasis," Optimus reasoned.

"Hold on, if everything goes right," Miko said, "Unicron's gonna stay down there?"

"Yeah," Jack agreed. "Can't we siphon him out somehow?"

"He's not in the Earth's core, Jack," Raf said. "He _is_ the Earth's core."

"Rafael is correct," Ratchet said. "Tampering with your core could affect the magnetic pull, trigger the very cataclysmic events we are attempting to remedy. Tragically, Unicron is your planet's very seed. Always has been and always will be."

"Ratchet, send a ground bridge," Optimus said.

The ground bridge spun to life and the Autobots came through.

"So, what's the plan?" Jack asked.

"If Megatron is going to guide us into Unicron," Optimus started, "we have no choice but to bridge him to base to be able to acquire these coordinates."

"What?" Miko gasped.

"I know desperate times call for desperate measures," Ratchet protested, "but bringing Megatron here?"

"After what he did to Raf?" Jack pointed out.

"He will be closely monitored and only allowed to linger long enough to send us on our journey," Optimus growled, through his teeth. "Not one moment more."

"What's gonna stop the Con from calling in an air strike if he knows where you live?" Fowler asked.

"By ground-bridging Megatron here," Optimus explained, "he will be unable to get a fix on our coordinates."

"Optimus?" Jack asked. "What's gonna happen to you when all your Matrix energy's released?"

"The power within the Matrix has not been previously utilized in this particular manner," Optimus said.

"But you have an idea, right?" Jack started.

Optimus didn't speak for a while. He turned back around to face the group. "Autobots, if humankind is to be saved, I have no choice but to proceed," he said. "But you do."

"Well I don't know about humankind," Bulkhead started, "but I'm willing to do it...for Miko."

"For Jack," Arcee added.

Bee gave a chirp. Raf smiled.

"Megatron, we are sending transport," Optimus said, putting a servo to his communication linkage.

"You can always be relied upon to listen to reason, Optimus," Megatron called.

The ground bridge fired, and Ratchet shooed the humans all towards a hallway.

"You all need to hide now," he said.

"Well," Miko said, walking back towards the entrance of the hall as Ratchet turned away, "he didn't say we couldn't look around the corner."

"You're evil," Jack hissed. "Or crazy. I haven't figured it out quite yet."

"So, thisis where the magic happens," Megatron's voice said from outside the hallway. "Quaint."

Suddenly, a little human form ran out from the corner.

"Raf!" Jack cried, running after him with Miko behind.

Raf almost made it to the warlord.

"You," he hissed with a bitter rage.

Jack put his arm on Raf's shoulder to keep him from going any further. He glared up at Megatron, almost daring him to come forwards. Arcee stepped in between them and pointed her weapons at him.

"You're looking much better than the last we met little one. Humans...resilient," Megatron muttered, like he was regretting not finishing Raf off.

"Come on, Raf," Jack finally said, through gritted teeth. "He isn't worth it."

Raf nearly vibrated with anger under Jack's hands. Jack eyed the Decepticon leader cautiously before herding the younger boy to their safe spot.

"You, boy," Megatron said.

Jack stopped.

"I never forget a face, even that of a human," the Warlord said.

Jack looked calmly at him, silently, and walked forwards towards the hall.

"If you double-cross anyone here," Miko exclaimed stupidly, "mine is the face you'll never forget."

"Miko!" Fowler exclaimed as he pulled her back.

"Ratchet," Optimus said, "obtain the destination coordinates from our guest."

"Like that's the nicest word he can think of," Jack scoffed as he followed the others out.

"Jack?"

The boy stopped and turned around to find the Prime before him, kneeling down.

"Will you keep something for me?"

"Sure," Jack answered.

Optimus pulled out a thin, elegant looking piece of metal. He gave a slight nod at it and it began to collapse in on itself so much that it became the right size for a human hand. Optimus handed it to Jack.

"What is it?" he asked as he took it.

"It is the key to the ground bridge power supply," Optimus muttered.

"Uh…okay," Jack stuttered. "But shouldn't Ratchet have this?"

"Perhaps," the Prime said. "But I've been impressed by how much you have matured since we first met. As such, I feel you have earned the responsibility of safe guarding this important device until I return."

"I won't let you down," Jack said.

Optimus gave a soft smile as he straightened upright.

"But you are coming back, right?" Jack said.

The Prime's face turned sad.

"You don't know what it'll do to you releasing the Matrix, do you?" Jack asked.

Optimus didn't reply.

"If you don't, just know we'll move heaven and earth until we find you," Jack said.

Optimus smiled once more before he turned and walked away.

Jack looked down at the key, there was something about it that was special, but he didn't know what. Jack shrugged it off and continued down the hall.

He didn't notice the soft blue light that throbbed from the key in his hand.

* * *

"Will you argue with that?" Vector snarled, glaring at their guest.

" _This_ is your chosen one?" Liege Maximo laughed. "He's nothing more than a child."

"That may be," Prima said, "but even the smallest can be destined for greater things."

"You are obviously more naïve than I had expected," Liege Maximo sneered. "A mortal such as him, worthy to hold the key and be your chosen Prime? You make me laugh!"

Onyx and Alchemist took a step forward, but Prima stopped them. "Leave. Now!"

Liege Maximo stumbled back from the outburst, but quickly composed himself. He turned and left.

"He has bearings…for a devious imposter," Micronus growled.

"Guys, come here," Amalgamous said. "I think they're getting ready to fight."

* * *

The group walked out right as their guardians, Optimus, and Megatron started towards the now opened ground bridge.

"After you," Arcee growled.

"As you wish," Megatron said with an exaggerated bow.

Arcee followed, blasters activated, then Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Optimus brought up the rear. The Prime stopped and turned to face the gathering once more. Then he joined the others.

The ground bridge closed. Jack made his way up to the TV area once again and turned on the news.

"More than sixty volcanoes are erupting worldwide and downtown Honolulu is under six inches of snow," the reporter said, "Scientists continue to devise theories connecting these unprecedented natural disasters with the planetary alignment which..."

And there was a bunch of static.

"Guess he's off the air," Miko confirmed, turning off the TV.

"Hope he's okay," Raf said.

"That tears it!" Fowler yelled, storming towards the computers.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked.

"I can't just sit on my hands while the world spins out of control." Fowler cried, throwing up his hands.

"And what exactly is it that you intend to do?" Ratchet asked, turning his blue-green gaze on the agent.

"Anything!" Fowler yelled. "Hook up with my boys at the Pentagon, figure out a way to bury that monster for good."

"In the event Optimus can't?" Ratchet growled.

"Don't you mean Optimus and Megatron?" Fowler retorted.

"No one here is thrilled about this arrangement Agent Fowler, myself included," Ratchet sighed, "But with Optimus and Megatron together again—"

"Whoa. wait?" Jack asked. "Again?"

"Megatron was an Autobot?" Raf asked.

"Optimus was a Con?" Miko gasped.

"No, on either count," Ratchet said. "But there was a time, back on Cybertron in the twilight hours of the Golden Age, when Optimus and Megatron were not sworn enemies."

He looked at the kids.

"Do you recall when I mentioned Optimus wasn't always a Prime?" Ratchet asked. "Well he wasn't always Optimus either. He was once a clerk, in the Iacon Hall of Records named Orion Pax. But as he learned more about Cybertron's past he grew increasingly concerned about the present corruption in high places and inequality among the masses. Orion became inspired by the words and ideas of a gladiator, one who had named himself after one of the 13 original Primes — Megatronus.

"Megatronus vowed to challenge Cybertron's leadership and demand all Cybertronians be treated as equals! This gladiator-turned-revolutionary rapidly gathered a loyal following, Soundwave chief among them.

"Orion began corresponding with Megatronus and he became as a mentor to him. As Megatronus left the gladiatorial arena for the political, he saw fit to shorten his name. Before long Megatron appeared before the High Counsel to purpose his vision for a just society. And it was here that he began to reveal his true colors, proclaiming the need to overthrow the Old Guard with force and arrogantly demanding to be named the next Prime.

"But Orion did not believe in violence as a means of achieving justice. The sparks and minds of the Counsel were moved by Orion's words. Here, for the first time since Cybertron's Golden Age, stood someone worthy of being a Prime. But that honor could only truly be achieved by earning the legendary Matrix of Leadership.

"His ambitions thwarted, Megatron spitefully severed all ties with Orion and the Counsel and came to wage war on all who opposed him through his growing army of followers which he named Decepticons.

"He vowed to claim the Matrix for himself, wherever it might lie. In time warfare consumed Cybertron, poisoning the planet to its core. Orion journeyed there, hoping to reverse the ill effects and found himself before the very spark of our life giver, Primus himself.

"The ailing Primus sensed the innate nobility within Orion and bestowed the Matrix upon him. It was thus that a surprised and humble Orion Pax came to be Optimus, the Last of the Primes."

"So, Optimus got the Matrix from Cybertron's core and now he's gonna it to Earth's?" Miko started.

"What's to stop Megatron from claiming the Matrix for himself this time around?" Jack asked.

"Only his greater desire to save this planet so that he may in turn conquer it, as he so compellingly argued," Ratchet snorted. "Provided the Lord of the Decepticons can ever be fully trusted."

There was a dying beep from the computer…and the Autobots' signals went offline.

"Communication links are down as expected, but we've lost their signal!" Ratchet said.

Raf's eyes went wide. "Doesn't that mean..." he asked, voice trembling.

"Usually," Ratchet said. "But a more likely explanation would be the severe interference caused by these electromagnetic anomalies."

"So, if we can't track them and they can't contact us..." Raf started.

"How are we gonna know when they're ready for pick up?" Miko finished.

Jack tapped the key absentmindedly on the railing, thinking about Miko's question. Ratchet's super-advanced hearing picked up on it he turned around as if to tell someone to knock it off when he froze, staring in shock at the key.

"Where did you get that?" he asked, almost frightened.

Jack looked at the key right as it warmed in his hand. "Optimus. Honestly I don't know why he gave me the key to the ground bridge power supply."

"Jack," Ratchet said, slowly, "there is no key to the groundbridge."

"But then what is it?" Jack asked.

"That is the Key to Vector Sigma," Ratchet confirmed softly.

"The what?" Jack asked.

"You are holding one of Cybertron's most important relics," Ratchet said, clarifying.

Jack stared at the key, wide eyed. "I shouldn't have this," Jack said, holding it out to Ratchet, who backed away, shaking his helm.

"Optimus entrusted it to you, Jack," he said.

"But that doesn't make any sense. Why?" Jack asked.

"Because he doesn't plan on coming back," Ratchet said, softly.

* * *

"And he's our fourteenth Prime how?"

The tall bronze and gold Predacon Prime glowered at the minicon Prime across from him. Micronus had his optics fixated on the pool in a gaze hard and firm. Alchemist had been hiding in the depths of their realm with Nexus and Amalgamous nearby, watching the confrontation.

"Onyx, need I remind you that we have far more pressing issues at hand than dealing with how much we need to worry about a champion."

"And need I remind you that it was _you_ who wanted a child to be the fourteenth in the first place. We cannot sacrifice a young life for our sakes. Something similar to this was the reason why Solus was murdered and Quintus mutilated by his own creations. The boy does not need to prove himself worthy simply through us to show that he is capable of greatness. There are other ways to do just that. What we — pardon me — _you_ have planned for him will force him into isolation."

Nexus backed away a bit. He only came forward just to put a hand on Amalgamous' shoulder as the latter was about to say something.

"What if what's-his-face is right?"

Micronus' frown deepened as he replied: "He may have taken the form of Liege Maximo, but they are alike in nature. Maximo's intentions are what helped tear us apart to begin with. You saw for yourself millennia ago what happened between all of us."

Onyx instantly transformed, taking full advantage of his beast form to loom over the minicon. He growled at him, baring his sharp teeth. Amalgamous backed away until he disappeared into the mist. Nexus blinked at Onyx's sudden action. He had never seen the Predacon shift to his beast form, not since they fought Unicron so many years ago.

Micronus backed away a little from the Predacon. He wasn't normally intimidated by Onyx, but seeing him this annoyed took him aback somewhat. He was on the verge of being what Amalgamous would've termed "genuinely fragged off."

"Onyx, no offense in defending him," Nexus spoke at last, "but we are giving the boy a choice, remember? If he does not agree, we'll leave him back and terminate the plan."

Onyx growled, clearly not happy with the results of what he had said, but backed down anyways. "Fine, I will wait and see. But most of us are not happy with this decision either, don't forget. And," he said, glaring at Micronus, "should something happen to the boy, it will be on your servos."

* * *

The silo began to shake a little bit.

"Earthquake!" Fowler realized.

"Take cover!"

Ratchet shielded the humans from the debris with his own frame, his optics shut tight as the rocks pinged off his armor. But, just as soon as it started, it stopped.

"Do you think?" Jack asked.

"I do," Ratchet replied as all Autobot signals came online.

The base rocked but from the cheers of the ones inside.

"Ratchet, send us a ground bridge please," Arcee's voice came.

The medic walked over to the controls and pulled them down, starting the ground bridge. Three Autobots walked through and inside.

"Arcee!" Jack cried, running up to his guardian.

"I was worried, Bulk!" Miko cried in relief.

"You alright, Bee?" Raf asked.

"And Optimus?" Ratchet asked. "Is he…?"

"Dead?" Arcee said, sadly. "No."

"But he looked right at us without recognizing us," Bulkhead said, confused. "Like he didn't even know his own name."

"Hmm," Ratchet started. "When Optimus surrendered the Matrix of Leadership, he lost more than the collective wisdom of the Primes."

* * *

" _He lost his own memories."_

Prima's optics darkened as those words echoed through the void. His hands were folded together behind him, giving him a feeling of dread go through him. Optimus had unleased the Matrix's power, resulting him to go into an amnesiac state. To make things worse, Megatron used that as an advantage to get the Prime into his ranks. All hope had seemed lost. The last Prime was now in the darkness' clutches.

Now was not the time to worry about that, however. The time was near, and the first pretender, the fourteenth Prime was upon them. They will be waiting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hold on now. Most of you have seen the words "Pretender Prime." I wouldn't exactly call him that. It's a bit harder to explain. We're not talking about like the one Alice or anyone from MasterForce. (Yes, I have seen it, but only a few episodes.) What I'm about to show you is a little more different. You'll know what I mean in the next chapter.**

 **But enough of that. Here's the new chapter. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Three**

"I'm not following," Fowler said.

"When Optimus surrendered the Matrix, he lost more than just the collective wisdom of the Primes," Ratchet explained. "He lost himself."

"That doesn't follow," Arcee spoke. "Optimus knew Megatron."

"They were like BFFs," Bulkhead added.

Bumblebee gave a series of confused and sad tones.

"If Optimus did not remember his own name, perhaps it is because the title of Prime hasn't yet been granted to him," Ratchet stated.

"Huh?" Fowler asked.

"What?" Jack demanded.

"Say again?" Miko asked.

"With the power of the Matrix no longer within him, it would stand to reason that Optimus has reverted to his Pre-Prime state — the historical archivist Orion Pax," Ratchet said.

"Are you telling me Prime thinks he's some kind of librarian _and_ a Decepticon?! " Fowler shouted.

"Being a Decepticon is a choice, Agent Fowler," Ratchet said. "One that I have a hard time believing Optimus would make at any point in his life."

"So if he's riding with the Cons…" Bulkhead started.

"It's because Megatron's working some kind of voodoo," Arcee finished with a growl.

"Orion Pax may not currently be an Autobot in here," Ratchet said, pointing to his helm, "but I must believe he will never stop being one in here." He placed a shaky servo on his spark, his voice cracking. "We mustlocate him, to know for certain."

"Hold up!" Fowler protested. "I have a chip lodged in my behind that lets Uncle Sam know when I stop for doughnuts. Are you telling me that you can't just track Prime?"

"Optimus' signal has not reappeared since he embarked for Earth's core," Ratchet said. "But we must get to work finding him if we have any hope of initiating his contingency plan."

It was the Autobots' turn to look confused.

"Contingency plan?" Arcee asked.

"What contingency?" Bulkhead questioned.

"Is that even a word?" Miko demanded.

"The key card!" Jack exclaimed in realization as he held it up. "So what's it do?"

"It grants access to Vector Sigma," Ratchet said, softly. "The repository of the wisdom of the Primes."

"Is that some sort of super computer?" Raf piped up.

"So, we can just download Optimus' memories back into him?" Jack asked, excitement building in him, "Great. Which one's the Big V? Over here? Somewhere in the back?"

Ratchet shook his helm. "Vector Sigma is more than a supercomputer, Jack," he whispered. "It is an ancient source of mystical power on Cybertron."

"Well, that shouldn't be so hard," Miko said. "All you guys gotta do is get to Cybertron and receive this power to get Optimus back."

Every Autobot looked at other.

"Uh, what's the problem?" Raf asked.

"Jack, it's not that simple," Bulkhead. "Optimus gave you the key, meaning it's you that has to do the job."

Fowler did not look happy. "Absolutely not!" he shouted. "Why send a boy to do a Bot's job?"

"Because only a Prime can access Vector Sigma or one chosen by a Prime," Ratchet explained. "Optimus gave the key card to Jack. It is now imprinted with his own unique biosignature."

"So you mean Jack's like some honorary Prime?" Miko asked.

"Let's just say that Jack is the only one who can return Optimus to the Autobot we knew," Ratchet said.

Jack looked at the key. "Why me?"

"Maybe Optimus believed there was more to Jack than meets the eye?" Arcee said, helpfully.

"All of which is moot," Ratchet said. "The key card is useless without the means of reaching Cybertron, which we at present do not possess."

"Dude, what about that?" Miko groaned, pointing at the ground bridge.

"Miko, the ground bridge barely got them into Earth's orbit, remember?" Raf said.

"Yeah!" she said. "But Ratchet built it. Can't you just turbocharge the thing?"

The CMO paused, his green-tinted optics glinted with a spark of intrigue.

* * *

It seemed as if months have passed by, when in reality it had only been one day. Jack had resumed work at a local café by that time. With all of the things that had been happening after Unicron, there was so much on his mind that he almost messed up on two orders. His employer was upset about it and gave him a warning.

But Jack couldn't help but think about Optimus. He could feel the key around his neck pulsing. He managed to find a chain in his room and managed to let it hang around his neck so his hand could be free for activity. He promised to keep it safe, and he refused to let it out of his sights.

"Off for the day, Darby?" Mabel asked.

Jack nodded. "Yeah. Just another day like the rest."

"I'll bet," Kyle laughed.

A motorcycle's engine roared to life. All three of them turned around. Much to Jack's surprise and total shock, Arcee drove up to them.

"Five pm, Jack," Arcee said. "Your shift is over. Let's go."

Jack felt awkward as he co-workers looked at him.

"Gee, Darby. You haven't been living here for a month and already you picked up someone," Kyle said.

"She's not my girlfriend," Jack groaned. "She's a friend of mine from Jasper."

"Right," Mabel nodded. "We'll see you later."

And they took off.

"Didn't mean to decimate your social life," Arcee whispered.

"Not mad, but you kinda picked a bad time for that," Jack sighed. "Any sign of Optimus?"

There was a brief silence from her.

"Not today," she said, sadly.

There was a hole in Jack's heart, and he swore it felt like it was growing. Was this how the war was going to end?

He was surprised when a small voice in his head spoke.

 _No, Jackson. It's not over yet._

* * *

"You weren't able to determine the Decepticons' location?" Ratchet hissed after a failed scouting/search and rescue mission once they arrived. "Or if Optimus was even aboard the ship?!"

"I couldn't confirm," Arcee answered back. "I was this close to knowing when Soundwave interfered."

Bulkhead gave a growl and smashed his servo onto one of Ratchet's tools.

"Bulkhead—"

"What?" Bulkhead hissed. "You needed that? The only thing I _need_ is our head honcho back!"

"Ratchet!" Fowler cried over the video screen. "What happened out there? Reports indicate at least a dozen wounded! The heats on me to provide some explanation! You Bots better get your act together or the Pentagon will make me shut down your base!"

And he cut out.

"But where would you go?" Raf asked.

"Who knows!" Ratchet growled. "Maybe they'll ship us out to some island or fire us out into space! Wouldn't that be a welcome relief!"

"I don't blame Fowler," Arcee said "Optimus would have evacuated all humans in the area before engaging the Cons!"

The yellow scout whirred angrily.

"We don't know what Optimus would have done because he's not _here_!" Bulkhead snarled.

Realization dawned on Jack. "Um, guys?"

"You're pretty good at stating the obvious, Bulk. Anything else you'd like to mention that we already know?" Arcee snapped, getting up into the Wrecker's face.

"Nothing I can say in front of the children," he hissed.

"GUYS!" Jack yelled.

Everyone looked at him.

"Aren't we overlooking the one positive? Nobody's talking about what the Cons just got their claws on!"

"Yes, we managed to allow them to finally acquire a power source for their space bridge!" Ratchet snorted.

"And how exactly would that be a positive?" Arcee asked.

Jack smacked his forehead.

"Oh!" Raf realized. "We let them finish it so we can commandeer it and get Jack onto Cybertron!"

"Whoa!" Miko said. "That's a pretty good idea!"

Arcee laughed. "Oh, well if Miko thinks it's a good idea—" she started, earning her a glare from Bulkhead.

"Nobody's saying it will be easy," Jack said, calmly. "But you've seized a space bridge before—"

"We _blew_ one up!" Bulkhead proclaimed. "That's a whole lot different than three of us seizing and holding one."

Bumblebee gave a few chirps.

"Bee's right," Arcee said."We'd have to find that thing first."

"Uh, hello! If it's a space bridge isn't it…?" Miko pointed upwards.

"The term space refers to its transport range, not its physical location," Ratchet sighed. "And we've been monitoring Earth's orbit since the last one. We'd know if it were there."

"So the bridge could be somewhere here on Earth," Jack suggested.

"Like trying to find a servo in a scrap yard," Bulkhead muttered.

"Then maybe we'd better start looking," Arcee said, calming down.

"But the fact remains: we do not know what the Decepticons have in store for Optimus, or if he's truly safe from harm," Ratchet started.

* * *

The base had been melancholy for five days, a sadness that hung over the occupants like a storm cloud.

Jack leaned against the railing, tapping the key against the metal. Suddenly, the ground bridge opened up, Bulkhead and Ratchet coming through.

"We've found the Decepticon space bridge!" Ratchet crowed. "We're going to get our leader back!"

The kids all perked up.

"Let's get everyone else here," Bulkhead said. "Hurry Ratch! I can't wait to share the news!"

The ground bridge flashed to life twice, letting Bumblebee and Arcee come back home.

"They found the space bridge!" Miko cheered.

"Thank Primus!" Arcee sighed.

Bumblebee gave an exultant whirring sound.

"The Decepticon space bridge is located right here, deep within an energon mine," Ratchet said pointing to a flashing Decepticon insignia.

"Adjacent to a raw fuel supply…clever," Arcee said. "What's our Intel?"

"A reliable source," he said, avoiding her gaze. "Do we have a consensus?"

Jack nodded. He was ready.

"But how do we know if anyone can breathe in your atmosphere?" Raf asked.

"I'll hook Jack up," Fowler said, coming to the boy's defense. "Completely state of the art. I still have connections at NASA."

"Now that that's settled," Ratchet said, "Here is the plan. We will ground bridge directly into the energon mine and make our way to the space bridge chamber, neutralizing any Decepticon forces we encounter. Once we secure the bridge, we will send for Jack. Stealth must be an absolute priority. We most certainly will be outnumbered. If a Decepticon should transmit an alert to their warship…"

"The odds become four hundred to one," Bulkhead finished.

"The Decepticons have scrambled our signals in the past," Ratchet said. "I believe that we repay them in kind. And so, scrambling their communications upon entry will certainly provide an edge in this regard."

"Taking the bridge is the easy part," Arcee said. "You three need to hold it long enough for Jack and me to get to Cybertron and back."

"Rafael climbed to the top of the rope in gym class. We can do this," Ratchet said.

"What does gym class have to do with anything?" Miko asked. "And if Ratchet gets to go on a commando raid, I'm going too."

Jack shook his head. Same old Miko.

"Miko," Ratchet growled, coming towards her, "you will help Rafael operate our ground bridge and manage the communications hub."

She gave a frustrated yell and stalked off.

"Can't go to Cybertron, can't storm the Decepticon space bridge," she growled.

* * *

"She's kind of talky," Amalgamous observed.

"Astute observation, Captain Obvious," Nexus commented.

"Thank you."

"Amal, do you know what sarcasm is?" Nexus asked.

Amalgamous snorted. "Of course I do. I invented it!"

"You did not," Nexus drawled.

"I wish I did."

"Alright, you rugrats," Alchemist spoke as he appeared. "That's enough for the time."

"How's Onyx?" Nexus asked.

"He's more anxious than angry right now, so be careful," Alchemist cautioned. "The time for the boy to leave Cybertron is amongst us. Be prepare for his arrival, Nexus."

"I still don't want to do this," Nexus gulped.

"Ah, c'mon," Amalgamous piped. "It'll be fun. Just imagine how _fun_ the conversation will be between you two."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Nexus groaned.

* * *

"He's almost ready," he said. "He'll be out in a minute."

"How about now?" Jack said from behind them.

"Strike team to base," Ratchet's voice said over the line. "Objective secured."

"That's your cue," Fowler said, turning around to face Jack.

Jack nodded and climbed down the ladder. He put on his helmet before walking towards the glowing ground bridge. He paused, looking back at the group.

"Bring me back a souvenir!" Raf smiled.

"So, what happens when you have to go to the bathroom?" Miko asked.

"Safe journey, son," Fowler said.

Jack gave a smile and walked backwards a bit before giving a crisp salute to the groups and walked through the ground bridge.

"Locking on to Cybertron," Ratchet said.

"You ready?" Arcee asked.

Jack held the key in his palm. "Let's do this," he said.

"I'll leave the space bridge open in order to eliminate any communication lag over the great distance," Ratchet said, "and make it easier for you to locate when you're ready to return."

"Easier to locate?" Jack asked. "You're not bridging us straight to the Big V?"

"Vector Sigma's true location is shrouded in myth and rumor, Jack," Ratchet explained. "It is said the path of the Primes leads there. We must be confident that Optimus will guide you,"

Jack looked at the key again as it glittered in the deep light before carefully putting it away.

"Don't worry," Arcee said with confidence. "Space-bridging is just like ground-bridging—"

Ratchet activated it, the roar of the energies swirling through the rings drowned out most of the outside sound.

"Just a little more intense!" the femme shouted over the noise.

Jack nodded as the two of them walked through the space bridge and into a war-torn, ash grey landscape.

"I can't believe it," Jack whispered. "I'm actually on another planet! Arcee, this is incredible!"

She didn't answer.

"Arcee?" Jack asked, turning towards her.

She stared off into the distance. "This isn't how I wanted you to see my home," she whispered, voice cracking.

"I'm sorry," Jack muttered.

"In the fog of war it's hard to see beyond the next leg of the mission, or the next punch in the fight," Arcee whispered. "We did everything to save Cybertron, but when the fog finally lifted there wasn't much left to save."

"Arcee! Jack! Do you copy?" Ratchet's voice crackled over the link.

"Roger, we're on Cybertron," Jack said through his.

"Just keep the sightseeing to a minimum, huh?" Bulkhead teased.

"Indeed," Ratchet replied. "We don't know if your journey ahead is five clicks or five thousand."

"Understood," Arcee said. "We're out."

"Okay," Jack said, pulling the key out. "Ratchet said the card would guide us, but I don't see how or what I'm supposed to—"

The key gave a wild vibrate and flashed with white light.

"There you go," Arcee said as she transformed and Jack got on.

* * *

They had been driving for about a half hour when Jack lifted the key again.

"That way," Jack said as the key flashed once more.

"Toward Kaon?" Arcee asked as a massive city rose into view.

"The Decepticon capital. Swell," he said sarcastically.

Arcee hit the brakes once more as she swerved to the side. "We're on foot from here," she said before transforming.

"Con's?" Jack asked.

"Vermin," she hissed. "Which way now, Key Bearer?"

Jack lifted the key again, waving it slightly back and forth until the bright white flash came. "This way!"

"Watch yourself," Arcee said. "Cybertron might be dead to the eye, but I have a strange feeling that something is alive."

Jack shuddered as he kept walking. He sure hoped she was wrong.

* * *

The remaining Primes were getting either anxious or excited. They had successfully transported the boy onto their world. Soon they could have Nexus confront the boy so they could get this done.

Unfortunately for them, somewhere in a different part of the galaxy, someone had a plan of his own. A very dark one.

* * *

"We must be close," Jack said.

The two walked up to the main doors right up to a statue of Megatron.

"Well, someone's a bit full of himself," Jack muttered. "Come on, the key says its inside."

They walked into what looked like an arena The key flashed wildly and the ground shook. Large cracks formed in the metallic surface of the planet. The key shone the brightest and vibrated wildly. Support beams of the arena collapsed onto the ground and the ground broke apart, revealing a gateway

The rumbling stopped and the team walked towards the entryway. The key flashed and the doors glowed with bright blue light before sliding open.

"Vector Sigma's down there?" Jack asked as he peered down hallway.

"Kaon didn't always belong to the Decepticons," Arcee said. "Megatron took it as a capital. Apparently without ever realizing what lay underneath their feet!"

Jack heard something crumble and looked up right as a shrieking noise came from a huge, black shape falling from the sky.

Jack couldn't move, he was too scared. Thankfully, Arcee wasn't.

She shoved the boy out of the shape's way. Arcee set Jack down and began shooting at the — what in the world was that thing?

The creature gave a harsh screech and charged Arcee, knocking her off her pedes as Jack ducked.

"Arcee!" he shouted, running towards her.

The bot-beetle behemoth glared venomously Jack. A shot rang out, pinging against the monster's tough armor. Arcee flipped over the creature, shooting all the way as it charged at her. Jack put his hand to his comm.

"We're being attacked," he said. "By some kind of giant bot-beetle!"

"An Insecticon!" Ratchet cried, incredulously.

"A what?" Jack demanded "What the heck are they still doing here?! I thought you said they all left!"

Arcee dashed forwards in her vehicle form. His guardian suddenly transformed back and slid backwards towards him, firing the whole way.

"Jack, go!" she yelled.

"Seriously?" he cried.

"DO IT!" she shrieked. "You made it this far, and Optimus is counting on you. We're all counting on you."

He looked at the key. It glowed softly. He backed behind the doors until they shut. But that didn't stop Jack from seeing Arcee looking at him and getting tackled by that monster.

"She'll be fine," Jack muttered to himself, "She's a tough one."

* * *

"He comes," Prima said. "Are you ready, Nexus?"

Nexus hesitated, but he gave him a stoic pose and nodded. "Ready."

"Go, brother, and good luck."

Nexus turned away from them and started to walk away. They watched until he vanished into thin air.

"I get a feeling that boy could get into more situations than just with the Autobots," Vector said.

"I hope not," Onyx prayed.

* * *

After he had gotten so he couldn't see the doors anymore Jack froze. He thought he had heard something. He looked around, using the key as his flashlight.

Nothing.

He looked ahead and saw nothing but dark and scattered pieces of metal. Jack glanced around again, finally spotting a metal pipe embedded in the wall. He went over and tugged on it until it came loose. It wasn't a blaster or a sword, but at least it was something and he continued his trek.

Jack finally came to a set of doors much like the ones outside. He held up the key, and the doors flashed, sliding gracefully open to reveal a large chamber.

He walked in, taking in everything about the chamber — it's high, vaulted ceiling, the elegant glyphs etched upon the walls, the large platform in the center…

Jack smiled and put a hand to his comm. "Hey, everyone, I'm in."

He heard multiple cheers from the other end. Jack walked over to the platform and watched as it glowed a gentle blue at one point. He walked over. Maybe this is where it goes?

Jack placed the key upon the platform and watched as it transformed into its original size. The platform suddenly blazed with bright blue light and the part Jack was standing on jerked backwards!

"Whoa!" Jack yelped as he fell to the ground.

Suddenly, the part began to tilt upwards. He began sliding as he backed up, finally ending up falling onto the ground. Jack stood upright and faced the now unveiled, pure white light of Vector Sigma.

Three sets of pulsating, undulating rings rose up from the center of the platform, and the metal surrounding the key glowed.

"This is…wow," he breathed, "Commencing download…I think."

* * *

Nexus could feel himself being pulled closer to the key. All he had to do was travel through the spiritual realm and pass into Jack's subconscious through the key. Once the entire mission was completed, they young Prime would confront Jack spiritually and negotiate there.

"I hope it works," he prayed as he entered the key.

* * *

"This is taking a while," he said.

"Of course it is!" Ratchet scoffed, "We are talking about the collective wisdom of the Primes."

Jack heard that whirring sound again and he slowly turned around.

 _Oh_ , _god_ _no_.

There were scraplets swarming into the tavern and drew themselves towards Vector Sigma. The last time Jack had seen one was when they infested the base and nearly took everyone out.

Jack swung at them with his pipe, crushing a few of them.

"What is it, Jack?" Ratchet asked.

"Scraplets!" the boy sorcerer yelled.

"Oh, why did it have to be scraplets?" Bulkhead moaned.

Jack growled as he began smashing some of them off of Vector Sigma. He heard the slowing whirring sounds of Vector Sigma and turned back towards it. The scraplets had begun to chew through the outer layer.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no! Don't quit now!" Jack yelled.

He heard the sound of a high pitched engine come through the hallway.

"Arcee!" Jack shouted.

Right as the Insecticon flew in. It transformed and started stalking towards the boy.

"Back. Off. Bug!" he shouted, swinging his pipe.

It gave a screech as it glared at Jack and it suddenly backed off. Jack looked at the scraplets and then at the bug. Guess it's not just the Autobots who are terrified of scraplets. A plan began to build in Jack's head as he reached behind him and grabbed one of the pests.

"Hey, guys!" he shouted, grinning. "The main course!"

Jack threw the little sucker as far as he could towards the Insecticon. The little pest flew speedily towards the bug, and its companions stopped eating to look at a perfectly huge meal. Jack winced as the enemy's screams ripped through the still air. He stumbled blindly as he fell apart and down into the abyss below the walkway.

Jack turned around and faced Vector Sigma, right as a low, but loud beeping sound emitted from the computer.

It was done!

He ran forwards right as the bright rings sank back beneath the platform and retrieved the key. He gasped as he felt something run through him. Ratchet never mentioned this to happen once the mission was accomplished. What had just happened?

Jack heard the rumbling purr of an engine. He tensed and looked at the entrance, only to relax as a dark blue motorcycle rushed through. Arcee transformed and stood looking at him.

"I have the Matrix," Jack said, holding it up.

"Let's roll," Arcee said, as she transformed and Jack mounted.

* * *

"He has done it," Vector sighed.

"What comes next?" Onyx asked. He had eventually got over it that they were going to choose the boy as they're champion and was eager to see what would happen.

"Nothing yet," Prima answered. "All we can do now is wait."

* * *

"We're almost there!" Jack yelled, watching as they came to their destination.

"Ratchet," Arcee said, "we have the Matrix, we're coming through." She suddenly came to a halt. "Ratchet?" she asked. "Something's wrong,"

"He would have answered us," Jack confirmed. "But we can't not go through, can we?"

"Megatron could be waiting for us," Arcee said. "That Insecticon could have alerted him. For all we know, he could be waiting on the other side to extinguish us both."

"Maybe," Jack said. "But maybe he's lowered his guard a bit."

"He wouldn't be expecting us," Arcee said. "Jack, you're a genius!"

The blue femme transformed and gunned her engine. Jack followed her. As soon as he ran through, Jack saw Orion Pax. The archivist stiffened slightly and turned towards the boy. Jack held up the key.

"Are you certain I am worthy?" Orion asked.

"You have no idea," Jack said, closing one eye as he lifted the key.

A thin beam of white light streaked from the key and into Orion's chassis, which opened and revealed the Matrix of Leadership.

Jack heard thundering footsteps and he turned to face Megatron, who engaged his blade to strike the two of them down. The key suddenly flew out of Jack's hand and into a large black servo.

"No!" Megatron shouted, plunging his blade down…

Right as two servos caught it in midair.

"Megatron," Optimus Prime growled, battle mask engaging. "Be gone!" He hit him right in the faceplates, sending the warlord tumbling backwards.

Optimus wasn't satisfied with one hit. He got up, and attacked the warlord viciously. Jack saw the other Autobots get unsteadily up to their pedes right as Optimus sent Megatron crashing into the wall.

"Ratchet," Optimus said calmly. "How did we arrive here?"

"Long story old friend," Ratchet explained.

"Base to Arcee, we're reading five Autobot life signals down there. Is Prime with you?" Fowler's voice called.

"And Jack," she replied.

Megatron heaved himself back up as he growled angrily. The Autobots proceeded to fire upon him as a ground bridge opened up beside them.

"It's ours!" Arcee yelled.

"Autobots! Fall back!" Optimus ordered.

Arcee grabbed Jack and we went through the ground bridge.

"Jack!" Miko yelled as Jack came through, helmet in hand. She and Raf came running up to him

Everyone turned back to the ground bridge just in time to see Optimus walk through.

"Optimus?" Raf asked, timidly.

The Prime smiled down at him.

"Hello, Rafael," he said, gently.

"The big guy remembers us!" Miko whooped.

Optimus looked at his shoulder, confused, at the Decepticon insignia.

"Although, it seems that there is much I do not remember," he replied even softer.

"Optimus," Ratchet said, "It truly has been our darkest hour. But know this: from every indication…your spark never ceased being that of an Autobot."

* * *

Darkness. He was surrounded by darkness.

The voices were...accurate. Muffled. But at the same time, too clear.

He tried to recognize the voices. It slipped from his mind as quickly as it had come as he tried to pry his eyes open. The world was spinning and blurring.

It was a maddening. He knew for sure that time was slipping by, the familiar voices rising over the talking and the yells of whoever passed by him. The realization was clear as day.

He was asleep. He had retired for the night to get some rest. Now he had no idea as to what was going on.

"Wake up," a gentle voice called. "Wake up."

The teen's eyes finally opened. He found himself in a void full of stars and nebulae. He found himself sitting on the ground of hard dirt.

"Over here..." the voice called again. Jack turned around and saw a figure. A Cybertronian. This one may have been just slightly taller than Optimus, yet Jack couldn't help but feel as if looking at someone twice the size of the Prime he knew. Maybe it was because of the armor. The mech had broad shoulders and upper torso, wide legs and his arms, from the shoulder joints down to the fingertips. Jack focused his sight on the mech's helm, which had his optics covered by a blue visor.

"Hiya, Jack."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

" _Hiya, Jack."_

Okay, this was weird. Who was this guy and what did he want?

"Uh, who are you?" Jack asked.

"I am Nexus Prime, the first and greatest combiner," Nexus presented jovially. The visor brightened up as he spoke.

"Wait, Prime? Does this mean you were associated with the Thirteen?" Jack recalled the story Optimus had told them about Unicron and the Thirteen Primes before they went out to stop Unicron.

"Kid, I _am_ one of the Thirteen," Nexus revised. "I'm speaking to you from a realm beyond all physical limitations. It's confusing, I know. But trust me, it'll be easy to understand once you learn more than what to expect. Especially if you hear it from the others."

"Um, others?" Jack asked.

"Ah, let's not talk about that, I'm gonna cut to the chase," Nexus said. "I'm here to fetch you and bring you to meet them."

"The Thirteen?" Jack gasped.

"Eh, whatever's left of 'em," Nexus shrugged.

"W-what? Where are the rest?" Then he asked, "Where am I?"

"Your conscious, kiddo. And don't worry, I wasn't snooping around in your memories or anything that personal. Unfortunately, I'm not leaving until we're done talking. Now, come with me."

Jack just stood there, his mouth ajar.

"What? It's not really my fault I'm here. If anything, it's the people behind this idea who wants this to happen. So, you coming or what?"

Jack hesitated. He wasn't sure of what to think of the idea. True, he could have just said no and just wake up, but this was different. Suddenly, he found himself surrounded by mist and he found himself in front of a platform.

"Come forward, Jackson Darby."

Jack took a cautious step back, his wariness growing. He cast a glance at Nexus for some form of reassurance, and in return the mech nodded giddily. However, in the pit of Jack's stomach, he knew that something was up, and the anxiety was not quenched. Whatever was about to happen, he could tell the Prime was not going to be okay with this.

"What happens when I do this?" Jack asked.

Nexus stepped onto the platform, turning to Jack. "Alright, here's the point: congratulations, you've been selected as a Prime."

Jack's head was sent reeling in shock. He was chosen? There was no way this was possible. Why was _he_ chosen to be a Prime? There had to be some sort of mistake. He was just a kid; he couldn't be qualified to actually be a Prime. Honorary, yes. Actual, heck no.

"T-this can't be right," Jack stammered. "I'm just a kid. Why was I chosen?"

"Ah, that's something that you're going to find interesting," Nexus said. "And hey, neither was Optimus when he was chosen. You know, ready. I mean, he was only an archivist at the time. We don't make mistakes in our choosing, mainly the Matrix."

"But how can I be accepted?" Jack mumbled.

"Because we have seen what you can do, the decisions you make and your quick thinking. You had the power to eliminate Megatron from the war, but you did not. Am I not correct?"

Jack paused, quickly thinking over what he had said. True, Jack did have the opportunity to kill Megatron right there, but chose not to and continue on to find his friends. Why? He could not do it. It was not how the Autobots, Optimus especially, would have done it. They had more value, more honor than that. It might have been different if it were Airachnid, but it would not compare to the situation he had now.

"So, lad, how about we walk around here and chat like nothing else matters?" Nexus suggested.

Jack looked around to take in his surroundings one more time. The stars were bright, and the nebulae were really colorful. With the scenery finally taken it, Jack stepped onto the platform and followed the combiner down the path that laid before them.

* * *

After a brief history lesson, Jack glanced up at the Prime. "So, um, this Prime thing," he asked. "How does it work?"

Nexus pointed ahead. "You might want to ask them that."

Jack looked up ahead. The mist that shrouded the horizon ahead parted and soon, five Primes were standing there in a semicircle. The boy stared at them in awe. There was no slaggin' way they were this unique! One was so beastly, another so white, another small to his size, one like a chimera of sorts, one was of pure gold, and the last…well, was a bit stout.

"Um, hi there," Jack greeted sheepishly.

The beastly one gave the smallest one a questioning look. The dwarf nodded, letting its force field down. Nexus ushered Jack forward, making the boy go closer to them. His gaze was kept on them, wondering what was going to happen next.

"Hmm," the beastly growled, studying the boy. "Yes. The spirit is strong inside of him, but it is weak — it must be made strong. The dark one would kill him and his friends if not."

"Onyx, do not forget that physical reformation will also affect his mental attributes," Vector reminded. "For all we know, it could damage his psyche, let alone kill him."

Jack was frightened by that statement. As how he predicted his death, this wouldn't be how he wanted to die, to cease in existence.

"So," Onyx spoke, curiosity in his optics. "What does the boy say to our friend's decision, hmm?"

Jack was taken back. "Wait, I have a say in this?"

Vector gave Nexus a look before saying to Jack, "Well, it is your form that will be reformatted. It is only right you should have a say in this."

This was his decision. This was his choice. He wasn't just chosen, he was given a choice to. But was it _worth_ it? He was just sixteen years old. And a kid his age shouldn't be running around helping to save the world. They always worry about school and their futures. Even if Jack didn't have one, he felt like he couldn't accept their offer.

Yet he felt like he should. True, this all felt like it was just crazy — that wasn't quite the right word to use, but it was the only one that popped into his head — but maybe this was what he needed: to jump-start his life. Ever since his mother had died, everything had gone downhill: there was always that hollow, empty feeling in his chest. It was a space that needed filling, a vast hole. He could refuse the offer, and continue to feel worthless, or he could agree…and live a little.

Jack head snapped back up to reveal a new-found courage burning in their blue depths. Only those observing saw the determination when he replied with just two words:

"Do it."

Each one of the six looked at another before they looked back at Jack. Amalgamous stepped forward and stood up at his full height. Jack could not help but stare in awe. Despite looking so odd Amalgamous looked incredible. He could practically hear gears turning like the inside of a clock.

"This is so exciting," Nexus squealed.

"Have patience, Nexus," Prima said.

"Brace yourself," Micronus warned. "You may feel tingly."

Particles of light appeared before an orb emerged in Amalgamous' hands. The orb kept on getting bigger and bigger until it was the size of a beach ball. When it became too great for the prankster he let it float and surround Jack.

The minute he was inside the orb it started to rise up into the air. The sphere started to glow, making it hard for the Primes to see. Inside, Jack felt more than just a tingly sensation; it felt like he was about to feel a wave of pain.

The moment he could no longer see the outside world he had to fight the urge to scream. This wasn't a tingling feeling; more like _intense_ pain. It seemed to be eating him away, and it hurt!

He felt the empty hole in his heart begin to fill just then. Courage flooded his mind, followed by determination. He suddenly felt like he could take on the universe itself. Nothing would stop him. He felt hope surge into him — hope for the future, hope for Team Prime, hope for humanity, and hope for both Earth and Cybertron. Strength flooded his newly reforming systems and frame.

Jack found himself on the ground, his legs wobbly and his heart beating way to fast. He looked down at his hands and realized that they looked the same. _So_ _much_ _for_ _reformation_ , he thought. Micronus came and helped support the newborn Prime.

"I-is that it?" he asked shakily.

"You're fine, kid," Amalgamous reassured. "But you can't stay here."

"Tell me something I don't know," Jack grumbled.

"Go now, little ember, with Primus' blessing," Prima said. "And may he watch over you."

In reality, Jack's eyes shot open.

* * *

"I'm already at the base sir….No, I haven't heard of any incident since they got Prime back. I'll be sure to ask if they know.…I'm not sure if he could even go that far….Yes, I'll tell them otherwise. I'll call once I get more information."

Fowler terminated the call and leaned against the wall of the elevator, letting out a deep sigh. "I really hate my job," he said as the doors opened. The only people he found there were Miko, Raf, Ratchet, and Bumblebee. Except, Ratchet was on what looked like an operating table.

"Where's Prime?" the specialist asked. "I have two important pieces of news I need to tell him."

Bumblebee started to buzz away.

"Huh? New idea, I'll just tell you the least important one. I just received access to satellite imagery that I think might be the central operations of MECH."

Bumblebee's optics widened.

"What

"What? Do I hear a fuzor in need of voice-box repair!" Ratchet shouted suddenly.

"What's in tarnation? What's going on over there?!" Fowler asked.

"I am able! Just ask Bantor. He was all mandrill before I…put a tiger in his tank!" Ratchet said. He went lights out again. Fowler was too afraid to ask.

"You came all this way to tell us that?" Miko asked.

"No, it's what I'm afraid to tell you," Fowler sighed. "Jack's been missing for a week now."

Ratchet immediately bolted up in his seat. "What?"

The ground bridge whirled online. All four of them looked up as Bumblebee ran out of there whooping.

"Um, what just happened?" Raf asked nervously.

* * *

Knock Out continued pushing Optimus, and Arcee to the ledge of the mountain with his force field. "For the most creative use of a shield generator in a supporting role, the winner is: Knock Out!" he said to.

Bulkhead wasted no time in this. He charged towards Breakdown. Unfortunately, the Decepticon's arms were still free to counterattack. He whacked Bulkhead to a distance. The green Wrecker quickly recovered and ran for the Forge of Solus Prime. Breakdown was somewhat distracted, but recovered his wits and brought out his hammer.

"Mine's bigger," Bulkhead said, holding the forge.

Breakdown nervously glanced at his hammer. He shook his head and charged at his rival. The two rushed towards each other with the same amount of momentum, but Bulkhead was faster and more forced. Bulkhead swung the hammer and slammed it into Breakdown, sending him crashing into Knock Out. The Force Field Generator was sent flying out of the mad doctor's grasp.

Before anyone could react, a vortex appeared above them. Coming from it was a human-sized figure wearing a gray full body suit and a red cloak. The cloak had a cloth that covered up the face for no one to see but shadows. The strange grabbed the generator and pulled back into the vortex, leaving the others befuddled.

"What just happened?" Breakdown wondered. "Was that one of ours?"

"He's not one of us," Arcee said.

Bulkhead was just as confused as they were. They were too distracted to notice a second ground bridge vortex opening up from behind. A blast composing of dark energon came through it and hit Bulkhead in the back. He flew forward, causing him to lose his grip on the forge.

"Bulkhead!" Arcee shouted.

Optimus looked back to see Megatron emerge from the vortex. Megatron raised his hand to catch it. Another vortex appeared above him, letting the hammer fall through it before it closed. Once more, it left everyone shocked and confused. However, it also left Megatron infuriated.

"What did you do?!" he demanded, glaring at the Autobots.

"Whoa, chill out," Bulkhead said. "We don't even know ourselves."

Breakdown and Knock Out quickly recovered and fled to Megatron.

"Mark my words, Prime," Megatron spat. "Those relics will be in _my_ possession." He turned and walked into the disappearing vortes.

"Optimus, we have reason to believe we have located MECHt's center of operations," Ratchet spoke in their audio receptors. "Bumblebee is already there."

Arcee scowled. It did not go unnoticed. Optimus and Bulkhead knew of the role MECH had played in June's death. She barely had forgiven herself yet for even protecting Jack and his mother. Both of them decided that it was time to give her that closure.

"Bridge us back to base immediately," Optimus ordered.

* * *

"I did what I could." Ratchet said, after finishing the surgery minutes later.

"Our scout could not have been in better hands, old friend," Optimus said.

"And we didn't stick with Plan A and let Ratchet donate his T-cog why?" Miko asked.

"Bumblebee wouldn't accept it," Ratchet said.

Bumblebee got off the examination table.

"Bumblebee, easy," the medical officer warned. "Please, recovery takes time."

Bumblebee tried pull out his wrist blasters, but they didn't respond. He tried to transform, but his body didn't respond. He finally transformed once again into his car mode. Everyone was relieved and grateful, especially Ratchet. He performed a victory doughnut on the floor. He opened the passenger door and honked the horn.

"Hold on now," Fowler interrupted. He was happy himself to see that Bumblebee was capable of transformation and all that the package could offer, but there was still an issue to consider. "I need your help. Has Jack been here lately?"

Optimus frowned. "The last I have recalled him to be here, I was reverted to being Orion Pax. What is the problem?"

Fowler sighed. Now the hardest part. "My superiors called. They just found out he had been missing for an entire week."

The ones who weren't present at the first time the news was shared seemed relieved when Jack wasn't killed. But the fact he had disappeared was a shocker. Jack had been missing for a week didn't seem to compute.

"An entire week?" Arcee whispered.

The whole of the room broke out. Raf was asking Bumblebee about what they were going to do and the scout tried to ease his charge's concerns. Miko was shouting something in Japanese and Bulkhead suggested that they should go find him.

"Would everyone be quiet!" Ratchet shouted. The others fell silent at Ratchet's command and the medic sighed in relief. "Thank you, now if everyone can refrain from losing their heads again, we should be asking ourselves where he would be."

The ground bridge suddenly came to life. Everyone looked up to find Arcee storming to the swirling vortex.

"Arcee, where are you going?" Optimus asked.

"I might have an idea where he could have gone off to," Arcee stipulated as she marched down the tunnel. "Only he knows about it." And with that, she disappeared.

The others were left standing there, not knowing what to do.

"Autobots," Optimus spoke suddenly. "If Jackson has indeed been missing, then we must find him at once and hopefully bring him home. We will have to start with the places that he could have possibly gone to.

"I'll try his residence," Fowler said. "I know that sounds crazy, but it's the only place I can think he would have run off to."

"Miko and Rafael, see if you can try to help Agent Fowler in town," Optimus said. "Ratchet, provide the first coordinates you can think of."

* * *

The rain was heavy, splattering thickly and streaming down her armor. The Redwoods National Park's forest was a favorite place of meditation for Arcee, and like she said, only Jack knew it. Ratchet was entrusted with overseeing the team doing their best to search for their oldest charge.

"Scrap, we shouldn't have let Jack go. We should have fought to keep him with us. That's probably why he ran away," Arcee said angrily.

"Arcee we must focus on finding Jack, we cannot allow ourselves to—"

"To do what? Be angry? How can you not be? What if someone took—" The femme had become silent now. Her gaze settled down on a rock. One that was stained with energon.

"Optimus, there's an imprint of energon on a rock," she reported.

"Is the being alright?"

"I'm not sure." On closer inspection, she could confirm that this was energon, similar in a way to blood with the metallic twinge in its scent. It was fresh, still glowing and was now only starting to lose its luster to the hammering of rain. Footprints were imprinted in the mud, like someone was running. It was heading into a direction that could provide safety for the victim. Where there was one drop of energon there would certainly be more. "By the looks of it, that person looked like he was in a hurry. I'm heading into that direction." She was answered by static.

"Hello? Anyone?" She cursed to herself. "Must be the rain."

She looked up ahead and sighed. "No matter. I'll just see who it is."

The storm made the trail of glowing substance stick out like a sore thumb. The footprints and droplets increased the further she went, eventually becoming clear someone was there. But only two things had her in worry.

Firstly, was the fact that someone had found the stains and decided to follow tracks in the rain. That was one thing that was frightening to think of, for what if the source of the droplets was a rogue Decepticon, or Starscream himself? The second thing was one thought that sounded incredibly insane…what if this was Jack?

Arcee suddenly caught the small noise of the leaves rustling in the forest somewhere. It could be an animal of some sorts, but the trail made her doubt it. Either an Earthbound creature or the victim of the bread crumbs left for her to pick at. What exactly would be out here in the rain anyways?

 _We lost him once,_ she thought to herself. _We cannot lose him again._

It had been too late to notice until she felt pain surge in her back. She cried out and found herself flying forward. The pain was excruciating. She tried to get up, but a heavy foot slammed into her back, making her situation worse.

"Look here, boys," a voice said jovially. "We've caught ourselves an Autobot."

Arcee laid there, frozen in hurt and horror. She had to stumble across a mining party, didn't she?

"Hey, I heard Airachnid rant about her all the time. Maybe she'll be happy if we bring this one to her."

"Ooh, that's not a bad idea."

Arcee's optics widened. A number of the Vehicons spoke "yeah" in agreement. They were quickly silenced by a spray of energon.

The group looked up and quickly found the source. One of the miners was spouting energon from the half of its head. With no life inside, the Vehicon's body toppled backwards before hitting the ground.

The attending Vehicons and Arcee were still in shock at this when the pained shrieks of others caught their attention. Several Vehicons had shared the same fate as they toppled over with smoking holes. The group focused their attention on the source — a golden beam that was shot from a face concealed by the same person that took the Force Field Generator and the Forge of Solus Prime. They were more surprised as it flew over them.

"Get him!" one of the Vehicons ordered.

Satisfied he had drawn the attention of the Vehicons away from Arcee; her rescuer quickly dodged the shots they fired at him with such fluid motion that not even a seeker possessed. The engagement gave the attackers the receiving end of his capabilities when the same energetic beam shot from beneath the hood, killing them instantly.

One Vehicon jumped up and tried to ensnare that intruder. However, it was shocked to see its hand pass right through him. The being landed nearby and used its ray once more to try and exterminate them. The Vehicons realized that they couldn't fight against him and decided to run. Both Arcee and her savior enjoyed the irony contained in the shriek of one that was injured.

" _Let's get out of here! That thing's a demon!"_

The person had a raw smile behind the balaclava. He winced suddenly, clutching his side as he stumbled backwards. Arcee raised herself up and stiffened, noticing a familiar glow of energon trickling down one of its sides like paint on the wall.

"Hold on," Arcee said, scrambling to her feet. She rushed forward to help him up. As he seemed to pass out, his hood fell back and she could see who or what she was dealing with.

It could have been a human, but it was not an ordinary human. It had the structure and the characteristics of a male human. His blue eyes were large and fragmented. The white surrounding the iris were clear of red veins and had a faint light. His skin was red, like as if burnt from head to foot. Arcee noticed that the top of his head had some type of metal plating that ended at the middle of where the hairline should be. That being said, there wasn't a speck of hair on top of the head. This apex also covered the ear area in round, flat ends. To make things more bizarre, parts of his body were covered in metal armaments. There were thin white lines that drew muscles out.

The being had opened his eyes and stared at her. He began to crawl away, clutching to his side as tightly as he could.

"Hey, calm down," Arcee said as it inched away from her. "Take it easy, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Arcee, wait!"

The voice!

"Arcee, wait. It's me. _It's me_."

They knew that voice. It came barreling at them.

" _Jack_?"

 **Yes, I did turn Jack into you-know-who. No, this isn't going into A:AoU. That movie was kind of a mess to me, and it wasn't as entertaining as the first movie was, IMO. But it did provide another great villain. Ultron was one of the very few things of the movie that I did enjoy. So, for now, R &R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

There was a long moment of silence, that was finally broken by Arcee.

"Jack..."

The femme's expression was one of sadness and shock, and she looked ready to fall apart as she stared at what use to be her partner.

"Jack, what happened—" As she took a step forward, he panicked. He tried to warn her not to do anything, but it came out too late as he released a hiss of pain. Arcee saw the wound, crated right along where the ribcage would be. Energon was seeping through little opening areas and some managed to get on his arm to slide down on, dripping from his fingertips.

"Jack, calm down," Arcee said as she cradled him. "Let me see how bad it is." She carefully observed the injury. Jack growled, brilliant teeth clenched together.

"Jack, what happened?"

"That Vehicon party that attacked you?" he replied in a hoarse voice. "That was them. I didn't think they were going to be nearby. Not even they were curious as to what I was. The only thing those suckers know are to shoot first, ask questions later."

Arcee absentmindedly traced a plating embedded in his skin. "What happened to you? Not the injury, but to _you_?"

Jack looked like he didn't want to answer it. "Well, it's a hard and long story to explain."

"I've got time."

Jack pursed his lips to the side. How would he start? "Well, I was asleep at the home I was staying in and…I found myself standing in front of the Primes. They said that they chose me as a Prime."

Arcee had a cycle of emotions going through her: shock, confusion, outrage, some none of the two could make out.

Jack looked away from them, pulling the hood to conceal his face. "Are you angry with me?" he whispered.

"What? Why would I be angry at you? I'm mad at the Primes. Although, the designs of the plating do resemble that of their markings, but seriously? How could they do this to you, Jack? You're just a kid!" When she finished, Jack did not lash out. Tears started to bubble up from his eyes, some of them escaping. A sob escaped from his throat as he hugged one of her hands.

"I'm so sorry," he whimpered, his body trembling. "I just…" He wiped the tears away with his stained hand.

"I'm not mad at you," Arcee said, placing her other hand on his back. "I'm just upset about this. What the heck where they thinking anyways?" Jack flinched at the flicker of annoyance in her optics.

"I-I don't know exactly," Jack said. "They said it was because of my actions when I was with you guys. Thought that I was unique…had the qualities of being a Prime." He coughed again, whimpering at how much it hurt to. "When they said that they were going to reformat me, I thought I would be a Cybertronian like you guys, not this."

Arcee was too busy staring at the wound that Jack didn't even notice. He looked down and watched in fascination as it slowly started to seal itself up. It was still bleeding, but the scratches were starting to close up.

"We'll have to take you back so this can heal properly," Arcee said. She watched the panic return to him. "Jack, calm down. We'll talk about this with Optimus and—"

"No! I don't want them to know about this," Jack yelled suddenly.

Arcee glared at him. "You can't survive out here with that injury. You're still a kid! We have to take you to Ratchet to get a look at this. He can help you, Jack."

Jack stubbornly shook his. "Arcee, please don't. I don't want them to see me like this. I don't want to see how they'll react." His voice was cracking and his eyes once more filled with tears. "I just can't. Please."

Arcee wasn't easily swayed. Her expression did soften. "I know you're scared," she told him. "I would be in your position, believe me. But you can't be running out here on your own. We really need to get this looked at in case. Besides, with the Decepticons running around, finding energon won't be so easy."

Jack lowered his head. He didn't want to go back. He was worried how the others would react. Miko was obvious. She would totally flip out and tell him that it was the coolest thing ever. Fowler and Ratchet – not so much. On the other hand, he knew Arcee had a point.

"Just …don't tell them for now?" he pleaded, glancing up at her from underneath his hood.

Another moment of silence floated around them, only to be broken by the hammering of the still falling rain. Then it was pierced by a reply:

"Sure, partner."

Jack smiled as he rested against her. Arcee cradled his tired form close to her before she tapped into her audio receptor. "Ratchet, I need a bridge."

"Arcee, where are you? Have you found Jack?"

Arcee cringed inwardly. She had half the notion to say yes. But when she looked down and saw the state her charge was in, she felt hurt all over again.

"No. I'm sorry, Ratch."

The medic cursed on the other end. "Very well then." A swirling vortex of green and blue appeared in front of her. Arcee gulped as she held her partner tightly to her, walking through the vortex and into the Autobot base. Now or never…

* * *

"Arcee, have you any luck?"

Optimus' presence spooked her, having her look into his piercing stare. Ratchet was still at the controls. All of the others had yet to return with reports.

"I…I'm afraid not, sir," Arcee said. "But I found someone we might discuss about the relics." With that, she presented Jack to them. She didn't have to see their reactions. She knew what they were thinking.

"By the Allspark, what happened to him?" Ratchet demanded. "Quickly, get him onto the medical berth now!"

Arcee almost didn't seem she wanted to comply. But, knowing the situation that she was in, she knew she didn't have much of choice. She cursed herself and ran towards the berth, carefully setting Jack down. Ratchet immediately set to work.

"Arcee, how have you come across him?" Optimus asked.

The female Autobot cringed. How did she manage to find herself in these situations?

"A party of Vehicon miners," she explained. "I don't know where he came from. He just…helped." She felt terrible for lying to Optimus, but Jack deserved the time to adjust to this. Plus, they needed a plan on how to break this with the others.

Speaking of which, a car's horn honked from outside. A black car drove into the base before it stopped. Fowler, Miko, and Raf jumped out.

"Prime, any luck?" Fowler asked.

"I am afraid not," Optimus sighed. "So far, we have yet to hear from Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Wheeljack. There has been no word from them yet."

"Ugh, how did that sucker managed to get past the radar!" Miko shouted. "I swear, he has to be a spy or something to sneak away!"

"My superiors will likely have him on an AMBER Alert," Fowler said. "I wouldn't worry about it right now. It's not like anything bad will happen to him right now besides being under Decepticon watch."

 _Oh, you have no idea,_ Arcee thought.

"We cannot give up on Jack," Optimus sighed. "He has done enough for us as we have for him." He turned and strolled out of the room.

Arcee cursed under her breath and mentally kicked herself. She turned to her charge on the table. If something were to get screwed over, there was going to be hell to pay.

* * *

Heimdall walked towards Odin's throne with a very serious expression. He had sensed a disturbing type of energy that was not of Earth. That could only mean only one thing — the metal giants were at large. The gatekeeper never left his post, except in situations like this one.

When Odin saw him walk into the room, he knew something was wrong. Thor, who was also in the room, turned to the gatekeeper. "Heimdall, old friend. What brings you here today?" Odin asked.

"It has come to my attention that there has been some form of trouble in Midgard. The being in question has appeared in a forest somewhere in the New World of the alien race," Heimdall said. Odin gasped, knowing what the gatekeeper was talking about.

"What is it that he means?" Thor asked. "Who is it he speaks of?"

"Thor, my son. I want you to investigate this very being. You are to go to Midgard," Odin told him.

"To Midgard? But the Bifrost was destroyed. How am I able to go there?" Thor asked.

"Heimdall will show you. Go now." With that said, Heimdall left the room with Thor following close behind.


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is straight to point. I have decided to bring Jack's hero career in a little earlier as I am not so impatient as I used to be. So, I give you this chapter.**

 **Chapter Six**

What had he done?

Jack remained resting on the berth, staring up at the ceiling. He could barely sleep, especially with the guilt drowning him. The pain in his side had lessened, and the wound was patched up carefully by Ratchet, but his processor was running with many emotions and thoughts.

He sat up on the berth, swinging his legs over the side. The alcove Ratchet used to repair the Autobots wasn't exactly as glamorous as the emergency rooms at the hospital, but it provided them everything they needed to operate and help heal their comrades.

He sighed as he studied his hands. Normally he would be looking at pale ivory skin that he concealed with long sleeves. Now it was just about a strange shade of red, plated with intricate designs of metal. He poked around certain areas, tested the tissue and muscle. He twiddled his fingers, checking for sluggish movements or tremors. There didn't seem to be an effect on his dexterity or his motor skills. If anything, his transformation had made him feel stronger than before. As far as he could tell, there weren't any other problems with his anatomy.

He looked up and, for the first time, took his time to examine the entire room. It looked a lot bigger when there wasn't a single person or Autobot to fill the empty space. He couldn't help but feel alone. He wondered what time it was. It wouldn't be long before Miko and Raf showed up to the silo. The thought of them made him ask himself if they saw him last night on the berth, bearing a nasty wound in his side.

Jumping down from the berth, he almost stumbled forward. It would be a while before the boy could get use to his new physiology. Jack glanced up at the berth and looked around the room. He decided there and then he wanted to explore the base. He had seen some of it when the team (minus Optimus and Arcee) were trying to solve the scraplet problem.

He looked down at the hall, wondering if anyone was coming. When there was no sign of life in them, he wandered down it aimlessly. He took that moment to wonder what his parents would have thought if they found out about the Autobots if they were still alive. June would have blown a gasket if she found out all of the times Jack found himself on the battlefield, even when most of them was spent trying to protect a runaway Miko. Trevor would have been cool with it, though he would have been jealous of Arcee.

Eventually he became so immersed that he found himself at a tee section. He looked to the left and to the right, unsure of where to go. He decided to go left. He walked for a while before he found himself at a dead end. There were three large doors on either side of the hall, all big enough for an Autobot to fit through the room behind them. Jack figured they were the quarters of each of the Autobots. Hoping not to get caught, he carefully turned around and made his way down the hall towards the command room. He didn't want to get into any trouble if he wasn't allowed to leave the medical table just yet.

He looked back one last time to see if he was being followed, but he had to remind himself that it could be dangerous thinking if he did. So, he had to be strong, get moving on. But could he be strong? He thought he was, yet that was when he was determined to get the job done to protect his friends and family. That was when he was informed on what they were against. The Primes barely gave him any knowledge at all when he had his first out-of-body experience. And now he was right back out of here, scared and not wanting to do with anyone, and for what? There was nothing out here he could live for, and certainly not in an agency where everyone wanted something from you and offered nothing in return. He had grown up to learn of scary things that took his innocence away. When growing up, Jack didn't know that homes were outrageously expensive to single parents, employment was scarce in small towns, and he felt like he didn't have a friend in the world. Until now.

The death of his father took a toll on not just him, but his mother as well. June had not been herself since Trevor Darby died. She just seemed to unable to keep her focus. She had gotten laid off until she could recover. She was beginning to feed unhealthy for two weeks. In other terms, she was a wreck. Then, by some miracle Jack couldn't interpret, she started to recover from her grief. She stopped drinking when she realized she was neglecting her son and started to take better care of him. That was when she became what Miko called a "helicopter mom." Then Jack was starting to think life was going to be okay again when he got a job to help support himself and June. Then it was all taken away from him in one night.

He missed her. And his dad. He missed them more than he thought he would.

It was nobody's fault, he felt like they had changed much more than he had now. When was the last time his father had kissed his mother? And when had she stopped placing her hand on his leg as they rode in the station wagon they had? What had happened that forced everything to change?

Was it when they ran into one of his co-workers that forced him into that mission? Was it when he pretended Arcee was his motorcycle? He sometimes wondered what life would have been like if his parents were both still alive, if he got to his mom in time or if they somehow tried harder for his dad to stay instead of going to whatever town he went to.

Sometimes he thought that he would have been the one that fell to his own death because his heart broke into pieces that day. He had hoped that moving away to where Fowler had planned to send him to might bring him a little closer to life. He almost hated the idea of it either way. Then he was pulled into the Primes' Realm and got sucked into what others considered an even bigger mess. It was more like his only escape from more misery. He wondered if he'd be like that there at the orphanage, no one to come and adopt him.

He suddenly wondered if Miko and Raf were doing alright without him. He wondered what they were doing to keep themselves occupied. He wondered if they hated him for leaving them. He'd understand if they did, going off without a warning or a clue. Right now, he told himself, wasn't a time to worry about that. He wanted to get some rest and find some peace for himself.

The room was still empty when he arrived. He took in that moment to examine its grandeur, despite being formally a missile silo. There wasn't much to say about it really. It just seemed like any ordinary military base for them. It fit the Autobots' needs, nonetheless.

He heard something banging from behind him. He jumped from his spot and sun around to face the intruder, taking a defensive position to prepare himself for a fight. Jack saw who it was and let out a relieved sigh.

"Sorry, partner," Arcee spoke as she approached him. "You okay? You looked zoned out."

"I'm good," Jack said. "I don't even remember what happened last night. What are you doing up this early?"

"Just checking on you, why else?" Arcee explained. "Though, I could be asking you the same question."

"I couldn't sleep myself, so I just started to wander around a little bit," Jack stammered, trying to keep his words straight with little success. He felt embarrass for saying it all like that.

"It's okay, Jack. It's natural for one to explore their new home," Arcee said as she crouched down next to the boy. Jack felt the corner of his mouth tighten at what she said and winced.

"Arcee, can I ask a question?" He asked. "Um, do any of the Primes feel like that they've unlocked something inside of them after they received the title?"

"Very few have," Arcee said. "I'm not sure what hidden power they have given you, but a specific type of Cybertronian you are now is new to my likes."

Jack made a weird face. "So, what am I now? A new breed of Cybertronian?"

"That's a question I wish I can answer myself. But there are some works by Primus and the reason behind them that are a mystery, and will likely be one for eternity."

"Oh, I see. Hey, do Cybertronians dream?"

"Why do you ask?"

Jack turned away. "I um, I saw something." He frowned, trying to recollect what he had seen. "It was weird. I found myself standing in space somewhere, trying to figure out where I was. Then I heard a voice." He shivered. "It was scratchy, raspy, and kind of deep. It reminded me of Darth Sidious from the Star Wars movies.

"I tried to grasp the words of what he was saying, but I didn't have any clue to what he was saying. Then out of nowhere, someone came up and demanded an audience. I couldn't see the figure; she was cloaked. She told the guy to stop what he was doing, that what he was doing was insane. But this other guy — he just dismissed her warning. Then the whole scene changed when…" Jack seized up and Arcee knew something was wrong. Jack never held much back, but she felt like her one friend was keeping a secret.

"Jack?"

"Do you know who they are? Do the Primes? Something's going to happen; I can feel it." Jack frowned, clenching his fists. Why would he suddenly have this dream of strangers that he didn't know? Would they play a key role in the future? "I'm scared."

Arcee looked down at him. His eyes sparkled with tears that were forming and would leak from them. She reached out and stroke the back of his neck. "It's okay. We'll get through it.

"What if we can't? What if the Decepticons find out and you get killed trying to save me, and none of us will be there to protect each other? What if I can't save you from the coming threats that this would lead to in the future?"

"Just calm down. I won't allow that. Ever."

Jack clung to her wrist tightly, not knowing if he will believe her. Arcee sighed. Jack was never going to let this go. She didn't even know why he was thinking of this now. This situation they had gotten themselves into was still a young one.

 _I'm hurting us all_ , he told himself.

He understood why he did so. Arcee herself was hurting from all of the horrors she had faced in the past. She lost too many friends during the war. She had too many bearings down on herself. Jack felt the exact same way when he was growing up, about not letting others take the fall for him. He never wanted anyone to die for him. His mother was the one who suffered that terrible fate.

He glanced down at himself, studying his new form. The boy still didn't know what it took to be a Prime, and he wasn't sure if he was ready to ask Optimus about it. He never even truly mentioned what happened down at Cybertron's core that would help. Perhaps the Primes chose who would step into the line? If so, why did they pick him out to be exact?

* * *

Jack had retreated to the makeshift private rooms for human visitors. He had to wash his face off of any residue that might have still been staining his face from last night's events. It wasn't like most of the bathrooms he had seen, but it was better than the restrooms in the school and restaurants. He leaned against the counter and looked at himself in the mirror.

"I'd probably look weird in a simple shirt," Jack told himself. "I could use winter clothing…a jacket with a scarf and gloves and boots. Yeah, that sounds warm…"

It seemed odd, Jack talking to himself more than he used to. But the minute the image popped into his mind, the clothing seemed to materialize over his body. Jack jumped and yelled in surprise. Slowly his outfit had changed to winter clothing. Jack blinked in surprise and slowly ran his hand over the coat. It felt like it was made out of synthetic material, but at the same time so real.

"Holy crap! I can make clothing now?" He felt his mouth quirk. "Okay, let's try something more springtime material."

Jack closed his eyes and imagined a hooded jacket and a shirt underneath it. That familiar feeling melted the first set of articles away, before he found himself wearing exactly as he pictured! Jack almost burst out laughing. He couldn't believe that he actually had done it.

"Well, I guess I don't have to worry about shopping for clothes then." If he could change his clothes so easily, there was no point in buying any. Hell, he wasn't even going to question it this time, he was just going to roll with it. Jack walked off with a smile on his face, deciding to head for the main room.

Things had gone from bad to outright strange in the time that passed. But at the moment, things were going great. He giggled as he entered the room.

"Whoa, Arcee. You look like you haven't slept in eons."

"Thanks, Bulk," Arcee returned the greeting.

"I have never gotten the chance to ask," Ratchet said, turning to the former Wrecker. "Have you or Bumblebee had any luck find Jack?"

Jack froze in his spot.

"Not even close," Bulkhead informed. "I had to contact Jackie to let him know what was happening. He said he would keep an optic out for him."

The sound of footsteps echoed from outside the room. All of them looked up to the doorway of the main hall. Optimus had spotted Jack and stopped. The former human froze upon staring into the leader's blue optics, but he quickly lowered his eyes to the floor, afraid to look into the optics of the member who was about to enter the room.

"I recognize you from yesterday," Optimus spoke. "You do not seem to be of Cybertronian origins, yet you bear the markings of the ancient Primes."

Jack peeked up at him, curious to how the designs of the platings in his skin held such significance for a Prime.

"I am a Prime," Jack said, trying to lower his voice so that for now, Optimus wouldn't recognize him. "I took those two relics. I was afraid they would fall into the wrong hands."

Optimus nodded. "I understand, young one. War can blur the line between friend and foe. I am more curious about how you came to Earth."

"I was created on this world," Jack told him.

If Optimus were human, he would be blinking in disbelief.

"It's true," Jack nodded. "It's a very long story, but I—"

Jack suddenly found himself cut off by the sound of engines roaring. He whipped around so hard that he nearly had a whiplash. Bulkhead and Bumblebee had come back with Miko and Raf. He took a step back, unsure if he wanted his friends to see him.

"Hey, Boss Bot," Miko greeted. "Miss us?"

"Miko, you have only been here yesterday," Optimus said plainly. "I am not sure if that is the appropriate amount of time to 'miss someone,' as you would put it."

Jack lightly chuckled at this.

"Who is that?"

Jack stiffened in his spot as all optics/eyes were trained onto him. Arcee shifted nervously in her spot. Jack eyed the doorway from the corner of his eye. He was ready to make a break for it when Miko ran up to him.

"Whoa, you are one cool-looking dude!" Miko exclaimed. "I'm Miko, and this is Raf. What are you? Are you a Cybertronian? If not, you better watch out for the Decepticons. They're the bad guys! Do you like heavy metal? How much do you weigh? Are you a Wrecker like my pal Bulk—"

"That's enough," Ratchet said as he started to herd her away from him.

"Ugh! No fair! I wanna see him!" Miko protested.

"Rafael, come away this instantly," Ratchet told the younger boy.

"Why do we have to leave him alone?" Miko whined.

"Because I said so!" Ratchet barked back. Miko flinched at his tone and hurried after Raf. Jack mentally thank him as he followed them close to the hangout. In the corner of his eye, he spotted Arcee alone in the room. He glanced around, wondering if anyone was watching them. He carefully approached her, ready to ask of her own welfare.

"Arcee," he began.

"Optimus, an energon signal has been spotted here," Ratchet announced.

Optimus looked up from his work. Everyone gathered around to observe what their doctor had found on the terminal's monitors. There were the simple discussions, theories, and the order to move out. Ratchet activated the ground bridge and soon, all four Autobot warriors moved out.

Unbeknownst to them, Miko had taken off after them. Jack growled and rushed off after her. Ratchet had closed the portal, but he had already made it through.

* * *

 _I am going to kill her!_

Jack mentally played that thought on repeat as he searched the forest for her. He couldn't believe that she ran off again! Why didn't she learn by now that it was not okay to follow the Autobots through the ground bridge without at least checking to see if it was okay to. Then again, it was Miko; so, what did he expect to happen?

It wasn't long before he stumbled onto a road. He frowned, looking around. Where was it that Ratchet had opened the bridge at? He wandered down the road, curious as to where it would go to.

"Yo!"

Jack jumped and spun around, ready to take on who shouted until he saw Miko sprint towards him. He sighed in relief, standing up straight as she stopped in front of him.

"Hey, whatcha doing out here? Are you here to fight with the bots or babysit me? Please don't tell me you're here because of me. Ugh, I had enough of that with Jack."

Jack's eyes narrowed at this.

"Come on," Miko suggested. "Let's go explore."

Jack glared at Miko. Why couldn't she see the consequences that came with sneaking after the Autobots because of sightseeing at the wrong place? He reached out and grabbed her arm, preventing her from leaving.

"Hey, let go," Miko protested.

Jack shook his head. He yanked harder to set the point that she was not allowed in the field.

"Ugh! You're just like my friend Jack," Miko groaned.

"Knock it off, Miko!" Jack snapped suddenly.

Miko froze and stared at him. Jack noticed too late what he had done. The girl was just glaring at him with wide eyes.

"J-Jack?" she squeaked.

Jack gulped and released his grip on her. "Yeah."

"Dude! I mean, seriously? I mean…is it really you? What happened?"

Jack groaned inwardly. How would he explain this to her of all people?

"Is that why you went missing for an entire week?" Miko asked. "And why you took those relics?"

"How'd you know about that?" Jack queried.

"The same way everyone learns. It's called listening," Miko explained, as if it were the obvious thing in the world. "I mean, it's not like Optimus and Ratchet would tell me."

"I didn't want them to fall into Decepticon hands," Jack said.

"Does anyone else know about this?" Miko questioned. "I mean, I think I know Arcee knows, but do the others?" When Jack didn't answer right away, she knew she had her answer. "Oh, my god! Nobody else knows about this?!"

"And this is why I wanted to keep it a secret for a while," Jack grumbled to himself.

"You didn't say anything because you're a coward," Miko accused.

"I didn't want anyone to make a big deal about this like you are right now," Jack countered.

"Hello! It is a big deal," Miko said. "I have to tell someone!"

"No!" Jack shouted. He grabbed hold of her shoulders to prevent her from running off. "You cannot tell a soul about this. If any of the others find out about my condition, I may never see daylight ever again."

"What?" Miko was more confused about the situation now than what she was a few moments ago.

"Please, I don't want anyone else to know about this right now," Jack pleaded. "I just want to keep it under wraps until I can find a way to tell them. Please?"

For once, Miko felt conflicted and torn. On one hand, she saw this as one of the most awesome things she had ever seen. It led to many interesting conversations that could go down many paths. Seeing your best friend as some human/robotic hybrid? That was actually pretty cool! On the other hand, the situation had affected Jack a lot harder than she thought. After giving much thought on it, she agreed and nodded.

"Thank you," Jack sighed in relief.

"You owe me though," Miko told him as she started into town.

Jack just shrugged his shoulders as he followed Miko. He didn't want her to leave his sights in case Ratchet gave word of their disappearance. Maybe he would give the girl credit for actually going to a place where the fight wasn't at, but he wasn't a fan of her taking off through the bridge when a signature like that popped up.

"So, is it permanent?" she asked suddenly.

"I've only been like this for a week," Jack told her. "So, probably."

"Did it hurt?" Miko pressed. "Like, really badly?"

"Not really."

Just then a crowd of people began to run in his direction. Jack and Miko had to duck to the side before they were ran over. Many looked frightened or scared, with worried expressions on their faces.

"What the heck is going on?" Miko asked.

Jack peered over the car and looked down. With his new height, he was just able to see over the people running into different directions. He saw what looked like a small twister spinning and sending cars flying. Some of them still had drivers and passengers in them.

"Oh no," Jack breathed.

People were getting hurt by this unknown force that seemed to be creating destruction. Many went into the buildings for safety, only for a car or something to go flying into through the windows. So, that wasn't something anyone wanted to happen. The cruisers came screaming in, their sirens blaring and flashing the entire area in reds and blues.

"The cops will handle this," Jack sighed in relief.

They watched as the police cruisers made a barricade down the road. Jack recognized one of the cops to be a sheriff as he got out with a megaphone in hand.

The sheriff's megaphone crackled to life, letting out a hiss of feedback that made everyone wince, before falling silent and was brought to the sheriff's face. "This is the police. You are surrounded."

And when he said that, all hell broke loose.

Jack felt a rush of wind slam against him, forcing him to grab Miko and hang on to the nearest street light. The car he was behind was picked up and thrown to the side, hitting the first building it came into contact with. People were nearly sucked into the tornado.

"Jack, since when are tornadoes green?" Miko wondered.

"What gave you that idea?" Jack wanted to know.

Miko pointed to the object that was causing the whirlwind. Jack squinted his eyes as he watched it go through the streets. His eyes widened as a thought occurred to him. Maybe this wasn't a tornado of sorts.

It made sense. It was green, it wasn't touching the sky, and it wasn't moving fast for one. Someone or something was inside of it that caused it.

There just wasn't anyone around to stop the force as powerful as this, even if said person was in there and was tiring out. But obviously they couldn't get involved since they were forbidden from revealing themselves to humans.

Jack looked down at his clothes when a thought occurred to him. He could stop it.

It sounded like a bad idea. He could change clothing for all he could. But could he do more than that? He was no superhero like Iron Man or the legendary Captain America, his hero. He was just a sixteen-year-old orphan. But he couldn't just sit there and do nothing, right? The Autobots couldn't intervene, right?

Maybe he could do more, he figured as he quickly rose to his feet. He turned to Miko and gestured for her to stay down. Then he got up and walked out into the open road.

"Are you crazy?" a man shouted. "You're going to get hurt."

Jack pulled the hood further over his face. If he was going to do this, then he was going to make sure that no one saw his face. Heaven knows how freaky it would be if the Autobots saw him on tape.

Jack concentrated, picturing the outfit he had previously been wearing. Everyone who had their eyes on him watched in amazement as his outfit changed.

"Let's see what I can do," Jack growled. He felt his eyes heat up, his vision gone gold. Without even knowing, he shot a beam from the stone and hit the object, leaving no effect. Jack shook his head to clear the dizziness. That was going to take some time to get used to.

It stopped, only for it to come back towards him, forcing him to slide back. He had to cover his face so his identity wouldn't be shown. The wind suddenly died down. He removed his hand to see a figure in green armor, his eyes visible, standing yards away from him.

"Did you just shoot at me?" He cackled. "That was a mistake! Nobody shoots at Whirlwind."

"I don't know much about you," Jack said with a frown, "but I really don't think it's polite to just come to town and cause havoc on the streets."

"P-polite?" Whirlwind choked.

"Yes. Do you even know what it is, or do you want the definition of it? Because it sounds like you don't even know what it means."

"Ugh, don't tell me you're one of those heroic types," Whirlwind groaned.

Jack thought it over. "Well, yes."

Whirlwind cracked his neck. "You really wanna try this?"

Jack stood there with no worry. Inwardly he was calling himself an idiot for this.

"Fine," Whirlwind snarled, clenching his fist.

Without a warning, he charged forward. Jack flew upward to avoid collision and damage before he charaged forward and elbowed him. It didn't leave an effect on him.

"So, what? You woke up thinking you could just trash a town?" Jack circled around and came flying back. "That's not really ambitious."

Whirlwind was insulted by that. "Not very ambitious?" he said as a twister cycled around his legs, carrying him to face the young Prime. "Trashing this town just made me a millionaire."

"Oh, so I'm dealing with a criminal," Jack mused. "In that case, once I'm done here, we'll call the cops." He looked behind him. "Or what's left of them."

Whirlwind tried to get at him, but Jack levitated upwards so he was out of reach. He smiled…until he saw Whirlwind suddenly coming his way. The Prime ducked and dropped himself before coming back up and deliver a punch to the face. His opponent slammed into the ground, leaving a crater.

"I gotta get the fight away from these people," Jack mumbled to himself. "Or else the two of us won't be the only ones to get hurt."

Whirlwind slowly got up and rubbed the area of the eye that was getting red. Jack instantly flew away, hoping to get this fight away from the people. His rival started up another whirlwind and followed him.

"You wanna play? Let's play!"

Jack just laughed as the criminal chased him. "Come on, look at you," he said. "You're like a genuine whirlwind. You can do so much with your powers. I don't know what uses your abilities have, but putting yourself into the big house shouldn't be one of them."

Jack squawked suddenly as something landed on his back. He groaned and looked up, suddenly freaked out by the man in a dark hooded cloak. Where one hand should be was instead a scythe.

"You are pathetic, do you know that?" he asked his partner.

"Screw you!" Whirlwind shouted angrily.

"Whatever." The man got off of Jack so he could scramble up to his feet and brush the dirt off of him. "So, what do they call you around here?"

Jack glared at him. "What?"

"Your name, kiddo. Come on, you just appeared out of the streets and challenged my partner here to defend this town. That's what a hero does, right?"

Jack remained silent, sapphire eyes glaring at his coal colored eyes. He wasn't going to exaggerate himself like every egotistical hero he read in comics; he might as well be outright honest and admit himself.

"I'm not called anything around here. I'm new to this."

Whirlwind burst out laughing. "Oh, my god. You're a novice?"

"Well, at least you're honest. I'm impressed by that," the second criminal spoke, much to their surprise. "Nice to meet you, kid. They call me Grim Reaper."

"I can't imagine why," Jack said, eying the scythe. "But is that all it takes to scare someone or what else can you do?"

Grim Reaper demonstrated by running up and taking a swipe. Jack yelped and dodged the blade, careful not to get a scratch on himself. He felt another whooshing feeling and just dodged every attempt Grim Reaper made.

"Come on, old man!" Whirlwind shouted. "I bet the Shocker could do better than that."

Grim Reaper was on the ground and swung his leg, knocking Jack to the ground. He felt the tip of the blade poke his chin.

"It might have been fun to challenge a beginner," he said. "But I don't enjoy it when they don't do anything but fly around."

That seemed to hit a spot on the boy. "Oh yeah?" He swiped the blade to the side and grabbed the Grim Reaper by the hem of his cloak. With him he shot up into the air like a rocket! Grim Reaper gave out a surprise cry.

"Flying around doesn't sound fun, now does it?" Jack snarled.

Grim Reaper looked down in fear, giving Jack more of a chance to scare him. "That's how it's gonna be, eh?" he muttered.

Deciding to teach him one lesson on not to mess with a town like this one, Jack let him go and watched him fall. He dove and caught the man in time before he could hit the ground.

"W-what are you going to do?" Grim Reaper asked.

As if he had always known what he could do, Jack phased his hand into his chest and let it solidify, causing the Grim Reaper to pass out. He withdrew his hand quickly before he could kill the man.

"Playtime's over."

Jack turned to Whirlwind, just in time to see him become a cyclone and watched saw blades come flying out of it. Jack could feel his density increase, his now rock-hard body destroying the discs and letting beams come out of his eyes to destroy a couple of them. By then Whirlwind had stopped spinning and was looking on in shock.

"No way."

"Way."

Miko had approached from behind and swung a carjack over his head. It cracked against the helmet, but didn't so much as leave a dent. When Whirlwind turned around to face, Jack rushed forward and pushed him away. He delivered an uppercut that forced Whirlwind to go flying and hitting the ground hard enough to knock him out.

Jack slowly approached him and checked to see if he was still alive. "I guess this doesn't just protect him, it has an advantage to knock him out."

Suddenly, Jack felt the sensation of being watched, and looked behind him to see a dozen or so civilians looking at him, the two criminals that he had taken out single handedly, and his weird outfit. They were mostly looking at him, making the boy feel very uncomfortable.

He told himself to play it cool. He picked up Miko and took off into the skies. Below them, the people started to cheer, a sound Jack never could get anyone to do up until now. But he couldn't help smiling. He was amazed that he was able to pull it off as a mysterious hero, and he was glad!

"Dude, that was awesome!" Miko exclaimed as they zipped through the air. "That was insane, but it was so awesome! Did you see the look on his face? He didn't know what was going. Ha! That guy looked so oblivious that he didn't even — Look out!"

The warning had come too late. Jack felt Miko slipping from his grasp before he felt the impact of an unknown force. Jack squawked as he found himself being forced to fall to the ground. He and the object crashed hard into it. Jack tried to resist the will to cry out. He didn't have the time to see who it was that had knocked into him. All he could remember was hearing Miko calling out to him as his world turned black.

 **Oh, lookee here. Who is it that Jack and Miko will meet? Only one way to find out. Stay tuned in for another chapter of I Am Machine.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

The first thing he realized, as soon as he started to gain consciousness, were the voices. They sounded soft, distorted. Other than that, his surroundings were quiet. He could barely move. Well, more like he didn't want to. The very thought of moving made him want to throw up. He didn't want to open his eyes to see where he was at. It had been a very long time since he felt real pain. And he used to take it from Vince at school.

Jack found himself unable to bear the pain anymore and whimpered. It hurt so much that he could barely fall back asleep. The room became quiet suddenly. Any longer, and Jack thought he had gone deaf. It was a wonder that he was functioning and alive from the damage that he had taken. He could've ended up dead like his parents. Instead, he welcomed the softness of the hand that caressed his face.

He wanted to lay there, not caring where he was at the moment. But he had to remind himself that he could not be anywhere near humanity. That meant he had to leave, and that also meant he had to get up right now.

"Jack?"

Jack's head snapped to the direction of the voice. Miko was sitting in a chair next to him. When he met her gaze, he realized all of the anger he had built up for her was gone. He tried to sit up, but a wave of nausea hit him hard, forcing him to fall back onto the pillow. He held a hand to his face.

"Why do I feel…?" he began to ask. He felt a hand gently push his head back down.

"Stay down. We don't know how bad you took it."

Jack almost panicked at the new voice, but he had to keep calm so he wouldn't open up the wound crated in his side.

"Do you have something to drink?" Jack rasped.

"I can't give you anything," the woman said as she carefully wiped the energon away from Jack's wound. "Your body is still trying to work with the anesthesia. It'll make you sick."

Jack groaned. "Where am I and why?"

"At a special hospital. We didn't know how serious you took that blade due to your…biology, so we brought you here."

That made Jack groan inwardly. The Autobots were going to have a field day about this. "Did you get hit?" he asked Miko.

Miko shook her head. The former human was relieved.

"I promise I won't go running off after the Bots again," Miko vowed.

"That's for sure," Jack said, finally relaxing.

"Ah, so Sleeping Beauty awakens."

Jack's turned his head, giving him a whiplash. There in the doorway stood a woman with brown hair cut in a pixie style, revealing a rounded face; and eyes like sapphires. To his surprise, she wore a suit that reminded him of an insect. On the back were glassy customized wings. She had on a black suit with yellow on the chest and abdomen, having a couple of red highlights on her neck, legs, and arms.

Jack watched with carefulness as the woman walked into the room. "Thanks for your assistance, Laura. Thought we'd lose him before we got him here."

"Janet?" Jack looked to the door and saw a man coming into the doorway. He stopped when he saw Jack. Like Janet, the one he assumed was in the costume, he was a blue-eyed brunette who wore a bizarre outfit, all black and red. Tucked beneath his arm was an oddly shaped gray helmet. He stopped when he saw Jack. "Oh, he's up."

Jack's eyes flashed between the women and the man. He didn't know what to do or say. He never wanted to get caught and then to wake up with people finding him. Plus, he wasn't a human, nor could he turn back into one; that is, if he could. How would he explain himself to them? It would be a lie if he said he wasn't once a human.

"Excuse me?"

His eyes snapped up to them. The man still stood in the doorway, Janet seated next to him. Laura was ready to change the bandages on his side.

"Can you tell us what happened?"

"I…" Jack stopped himself, then shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it." He looked down and it was then he realized his outfit was missing. If he were still human, he would have been blushing as he asked: "Um, where are my clothes?"

"I tout you said wobots don't care," he heard a little girl's voice hiss outside.

"They got nothing to hide!" a young boy remarked.

* * *

"Barton and Romanov returning, sir."

Director Nick Fury of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistic Division organization, also known as S.H.I.E.L.D, glanced up from his paperwork to find a young cadet in the doorway.

"Send them in," he said.

"Yes, sir!"

Nick watched as Clint Barton and Natasha Romanov entered the room. "Report."

"Um, Janet and Hank showed up at my house," Clint spoke. "They had a girl and a…humanoid with them." Nick glared at him, one of his brows arched.

"Humanoid?"

"We're not really sure what he is," Natasha briefed. "His side was split open and he was bleeding blue. Hank had to help Janet smuggle them from a city."

"And where are they right now?"

"They're in the infirmary," Clint answered.

Nick sighed. "Send him in here once he recovers."

* * *

Miko was on the phone as Jack carefully unwrapped the gauze from the wound that had been created in his side. He couldn't pick up on most of the words she was saying, but he knew that the speaker on the other end (either one of the Autobots or someone else) was not happy about them.

Jack removed the remains of the bandages and, as he suspected, the wound had almost healed itself completely. These types of injuries took a long time to fully heal, but this proved that his physical attributes were more enhanced than the average human. It would scar, but it would be out of sight. Miko called it his first battle scar, but he wasn't eager to show it off as Bulkhead had.

He gently ran his fingertips over the scarring tissue. His skin felt different from that of a human's. He couldn't point out the difference, but it was like comparing it to the fibers of the blade of a pot plant. The plating felt incredibly soft. What was it that made all of it feel like it?

The little girl cautiously approached him. "Mister, can I ask you a question?" she asked.

Jack looked up at her.

"Do you like apple juice?"

Jack almost burst out laughing. Not because of what the girl said, but because of the look Miko had on her face. "Well, it is one of my favorite drinks in the morning," Jack chuckled. "Where's your mom and dad?"

Cooper came running into the room with an iPad in his hand. "Guys! Guys, you gotta see this!" He almost shoved the pad into Jack's face, forcing him to scoot back. Cooper sat down and showed them a YouTube video. On the smaller screen was a young woman.

"Good morning, America. Our top story today is on the local farmland crops here that have been trampled by unknown suspects. But first we have something new and different for you all: a new hero may have risen from the depths of Earth today in California. We go to you live with Roger Hammerstein in Crescent City."

The screen switched to a man in a parking lot, where many people had gathered around. "Sara, it's an incredible scene here in downtown Crescent City, where two thugs this afternoon tried to terrorize the town. Luckily for us, they were foiled when a stranger stepped in and fought the two until they were unconscious."

On screen, shaky cell phone footage showed Jack being chased by Whirlwind and shooting into the air with the Grim Reaper. "Police have been unable to identify the masked man, but many believe he may, in fact, be an unregistered robotic creation. Other theories suggest that he may be part of a new species of superpowered humans like the Hulk."

The image shifted to a group of shaken but unharmed bystanders talking to the news anchor. "We saw this man who called himself Whirlwind tearing through the streets as a tornado when this stranger came out of nowhere and his clothes just changed from casual to something similar to Superman!" a man reported. "It was something you don't see every day."

"Others were not sure how to react, even after his mysterious disappearance after he took a blade," the reporter continued. "While those are still skeptical about this savior, there were those who showed much gratitude and admiration. _"_

The screen switched to a young Hispanic woman. "Whoever he is, if he's still alive and watching this, I want to thank him for being here at the right time. My brother was left alone with our nanny and they were close by when the Grim Reaper showed up. I don't know what would've happened if he wasn't there." Tears started to stream down her eyes and she furiously wiped them away.

Jack blushed heavily at that while the scene shifted to another interview, an elderly couple with two kids believed to be their grandchildren babbling. Their grandparents smiled and the grandfather calmed them down. The grandmother looked at the screen. "He really was a marvel of a man. I don't want to think about what would've happened if he hadn't shown up."

"Iron Man created a whole new vision to how society can be safe from terrorism and other dangers," the grandfather agreed. "This kid could be a step up."

"NBC news, Sara Jonckheer."

"You're a hero!" Cooper exclaimed as the news continued to talk about him. "You're a real hero."

"Dude, this is so a huge deal!" Miko agreed. "Just imagine what everyone else would think if they knew. You'd be famous!"

Jack didn't know what to think of it at first. He knew he was happy that people appreciated the little act of heroism he had performed. He looked at Cooper before turning back to the small screen. He couldn't believe all of the things he had done, not even disturbed by the fact he _could_ fly.

With a warm feeling in his chest, he looked up into space. It was settled, he would be a hero to those in need. He just needed an alter ego and a costume. What they all said had him thinking.

"A whole new vision…" It was like a light bulb went off. _Vision_!

It was perfect! He had the name down, now the costume was the forefront on his mind. He wanted something that suited his name and powers, something that would let humanity know he was a defender and not someone to be feared but respected.

"Hey, Vision. How does this wook?" Lila held up some paper. Jack scanned each one, seeing him displayed in different sorts of outfits. She drew well for a four-year-old. His eyes were more focused on the fifth one.

"It's perfect!"

He hopped off of the bed and stood in front of the full body mirror that laid in a corner. He stuck the picture into the side and took a step back. "Okay…let's give it a shot."

Closing his eyes, Jack concentrated on the material, the colors, and the patterns for the outfit. Very slowly, he felt a tingling feeling spread over his skin. After a while, he heard Cooper and Lila gasp.

"Holy crap!" Miko exclaimed.

Jack opened his eyes and took a look at himself. "Wow!"

He didn't look anything like his old self. Jack Darby, the lonely outcast of Franklin High from Jasper, Nevada was no more. The man that stood in the mirror was tall, confident, and heroic!

His costume was full body, with rough green leather covering him from the neck down. Along his chest, shoulders and legs were red markings dark to contrast his skin; aligning his hips were two metal bands. His lower arms and legs were covered in gauntlets and boots, the same color as the marks. A clasp rested beneath the clavicle, where attached to the shoulder guards, a shimmering gold cape cascaded down to his feet. Unlike the last outfit, this one didn't have a hood or a cloth for him to pull over his mouth.

Jack held back a chuckle. "I just…this is just…" He picked up Miko and the kids and spun in place, laughing as the kids squealed in excitement.

His whole life had changed so drastically. Here he was just an average kid that met a whole new species, only now to be an orphan and become a whole new being. He was a hero, not by a total accident but by a choice. Sure, it wasn't something huge, but it was a stepping stone. Who knew what the reactions the Autobots and his friends _—_

Jack froze in the place, realization dawning on him. "Oh, no…"

"What's wrong?" Cooper asked, looking up at him.

Jack didn't answer, as a new problem had settled on him. What would the other Autobots say? What would Raf's reactions be? What would Fowler do? There was so much going on for him that he hadn't even given them a thought. And for all he knew, everyone but Arcee thought he disappeared for good. For what reason though? Was it because he was selfish, or was it because he was a coward, ashamed of himself for making the choice?

He should tell them. He had been honest with them about himself. Well, not entirely about his family history, but he was honest about all of the other things.

He clenched his fist tightly. "I'll tell him when the time is right." he decided, "Just…not yet."

Letting out a soft sigh, Jack let loose his friends and slumped onto the bed and leaned forward, leaving two children confused and Miko waiting for an answer. He just needed a minute to let everything sink in. So many changes…


	8. Chapter 8

**Normally, I don't really tell people who I cast when it comes to canon characters, but for this story and any other future ones set in the MCU, I always pictured Adam Kauffman as Hank and Ashley Greene as Janet. That is, if the cinematic universe itself had made them one of the Avengers founding members by the time the movie came out.**

 **Now, without further ado, I give you chapter eight.**

 **Chapter Eight**

"What do you mean you could not find them?" Ratchet demanded.

"Exactly as we said," Bulkhead retorted. "And no matter how many times you wished you heard it wrong, it's not going to change a thing."

Ratchet groaned. "We already lost Jack. We cannot afford to lose Miko and that boy as well."

Arcee bowed her helm. To anyone, the thought of Jack being missing had affected her the same way Cliffjumper's and Tailgate's deaths had. In her mind, she was worried where they were.

"Look, I know Miko," Bulkhead stated once she gained attention again. "She would have at least called us to come get her."

Bumblebee warbled about why she hadn't done it yet.

"Prime!"

Everyone cringed at Fowler's sudden voice. They looked up to find his face on the terminal.

"What in the blazes are your people doing outside of the base? We had an agreement: no collateral damages!" Fowler ranted.

"I am sorry, Agent Fowler," Optimus apologized, "but all Autobots are presented and counted for."

"Then explain why I'm receiving reports of two jumbo sized robots mixing it up twenty miles out of Omaha?" Fowler questioned.

"Decepticons?" Ratchet suggested.

"There has been plenty of infighting lately," Arcee replied.

"Well, I'm arriving on the scene," Fowler said. "Take a look."

A grainy video of a downed ship filled the screen, showing a blue winged Decepticon charging up what looked like a cannon.

"I dunno," Bulkhead doubted. "I mean, aside from the paintjob, it can't be Skyquake. You and Optimus pounded him to the ground before Starscream brought him back from the dead."

"So, who's his dance partner?" Arcee inquired of the second transformer.

"By the Allspark," Ratchet breathed. "It's one of ours!"

"It's Wheeljack!" Bulkhead cheered.

"I don't care if Abraham Lincoln's back," Fowler interrupted him. "We've got to contain this situation before we all wind up on the eleven o'clock news!"

"Autobots, roll out," Optimus said.

* * *

Thor had arrived to Midgard, at last, but this time he arrived in an area called Nebraska. He looked up at the sky and then around. Heimdall had told him to look for a man with red skin clothed in green and yellow, which made no sense and confused Thor. He might as well be looking for a personification of Christmas for all he knew.

He heard an odd sound coming from the forest. Turning around he saw four large metal beings march out of a vortex and rush through the forest, letting said vortex close behind them. The one with a female voice asked one of them a question, which was answered by the tallest of the pack.

Thor quickly followed them. The reason was that these were the metal titans Asgard had heard of that came to Earth years ago and brought a long-time war with them. Most of the elderly had dismissed these claims. Well, Thor would have a story to tell once he returned home.

He made his way towards the sound of the battlefield he knew they would be. When he made it to the battle, he saw the titans fanned out, all firing on a single figure. The winged individual sprayed-shot the area where the others were at. Two of them returned fire, forcing him to take cover. The large green one was helping up the injured titan.

Thor watched as the winged one ran out of the valley and to a road nearby. He took cover by the building that was across from them. A single jet was circling in the sky. Soon, he was making a run for it.

"Oh, no you don't," the injured titan said, pulling out a strange looking weapon.

"Wheeljack, no!" the red and blue titan called out.

It was too late. He fired a missile and hit one of the pumps, causing a massive and fiery eruption. The fire was spreading quickly. Thor took cover behind a tree. He heard the sound of engines filled the air. Looking up, Thor saw a jet fleeing from the scene. But this one was yellow and blue, like the one they had been fighting with.

"Dreadwing rigged the place to blow," he heard Wheeljack's voice. He peeked around the corner to see them assembling in a group.

"Dreadwing?" the green titan asked.

"Actually, that was your handiwork," the female corrected.

"It's called a gas station," the green titan explained. "Much like an energon depot. It doesn't mix well with blaster or rocket fire."

"Well, our con artist is getting away," Wheeljack grumbled. He made his way from the group, but the red and blue titan stopped him.

"Wheeljack, there are considerations," he spoke. "While upon this world, you would do well to follow my lead."

Thor edged in closer to hear the rest of the conversation. Unfortunately, he lost his footing and fell forward, falling down towards them. The green one screamed and jumped into the air. His comrades drew their weapons out.

"Wait!" Thor shouted, holding up his hands and dropping his hammer all at once. "I come in peace. I mean you no harm."

The others still had their weapons trained on him. Only the red and blue titan — the one he assumed was the leader — lowered his down. "What is your name?"

Thor was visibly surprised at his politeness, but replied, "Thor Odinson of Asgard."

"Asgard?" the female asked. "Isn't that one of the nine realms in Norse Mythology?"

"It's real if that's what you're asking," Thor replied.

"That's not possible," the green one said. "Norse Gods don't exist; they're a myth." He paused. "Aren't they?"

Thor looked them all over. They all just stood there, looking like the biggest idiots in the world. "What are your names?"

"Ah, of course. I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots here on Earth. This is Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Wheeljack. Our medic Ratchet is still at base."

Arcee decided to have another take in the conversation. "How did you get to Earth? And more importantly, why?"

"Are we really going to discuss this with someone whom we barely know?" Wheeljack asked. "Especially with Dreadwing loose on this planet?"

"Jackie, we can talk about this later," Bulkhead said. "Right now—"

"Prime!" Fowler's voice rang out through the air. "What is going on? And why is there a man with you? I thought we talked about this already! Aren't the kids enough?"

"I must be missing something," Thor said.

* * *

The group returned to the silo to be filled in on the respective reasons for coming to Earth. Thor had once again explained his presence. Wheeljack revealed that he had caught up with an old friend named Seaspray when his ship was blown by the Decepticon, Dreadwing. Wheeljack chased him all the way to Earth to make him pay for his crime. To Thor, it reminded him of his coronation day, when he and a few traveled to Jotunheim to seek revenge on the Frost Giants.

"I know of this Dreadwing," Optimus said. "He was captain of the Seeker Armada, and as such like his twin brother Skyquake, fiercely loyal to the Decepticon cause. Dreadwing has no doubt traveled to Earth to pay allegiance to his one true master."

"Who is that?" Thor asked.

"Megatron," Arcee growled.

"Hope he's enjoying the visit," Wheeljack said as he stood up. "Because it's gonna be his last."

"Wheeljack, this planet is heavily inhabited," Optimus said to him. "Any strike we make against the Decepticons must be carefully measured as a team."

"Are you suggesting that we sit back and do nothing?" Wheeljack demanded.

"You!"

Thor looked over to where the man from earlier stormed over to the railing.

"Your cowboy antics almost blew our cover!" Fowler angrily accused.

"Cover?" Thor asked. "Why would you all be trying to take cover?"

"Oh, for the love of—" Fowler shook his head. He really didn't want to deal with this right now. However, Bulkhead was the first to speak to him.

"Well, here's the thing," the former Wrecker explained. "We're robots in disguise. Since we're on Earth, we need to obtain an Earth-based vehicle at all times when we're outside."

"And that spaceship he shot down was not Earth related," Fowler fumed. "I had to pull a ton of strings to get it out of sight."

"They probably won't notice," Thor shrugged. "I mean, I'm not from this world and none of you are making a big deal of it."

"You're different," Fowler said. "One look at you and they'll just see some hippie guy. But when it comes to them" — He pointed at the Autobots — "they hit the six o'clock news and no one is going to be chill about it. And Prime," he added. "I suggest next time you keep a tighter leash on your people."

"A tight leash?!" Wheeljack demanded. He stormed over. "Let me make it clear for you — I am _not_ one of Prime's people."

With that, he stormed off. Thor watched him go.

"So, the new guy has a problem with authority?" Fowler surmised.

"Wheeljack's reaction is still understandable," Optimus spoke. "He and Bulkhead were part of the Wreckers — a combative unit that operated outside of the normal chain of command."

"Mm, we're dealing with Black Ops then," Fowler said.

"They accepted missions no one else would take," Optimus confirmed. "Some of them did not come back."

"Let me go talk to him," Bulkhead said. "That is, with your permission."

"Might want to hurry up," Arcee said. "The Thunder God himself just left mid-conversation."

* * *

Thor found himself on top of the silo, the moon casting its glow over the desert.

"I know how you are feeling," Thor said.

Wheeljack jerked in his spot. He spun around and saw Thor, his optics illuminating in the dark space of the _Jackhammer_. He scowled and turned away. "You do, huh?"

Thor nodded. "On the day of my coronation last year, a group of Frost Giants tried to steal a relic of theirs. I wanted revenge for the damage they had done, but my father disagreed. In a fit of rage, I travelled to their realm to seek retribution. It almost cost the lives of my friends. My father banished me here as punishment. I'll admit it was the best thing he did to me."

"So then what? You just let it go?"

"My father told me that a wise king never sought out war," Thor explained. "But yet, he must always prepare for one. To be ready to lose men, friends, and loved ones when it comes."

Wheeljack didn't say anything.

"I know you want to avenge your friend," Thor continued, "and I can relate to you. But you also need to understand the logics. If you go in there without a plan and find yourself outnumbered, there is a chance you would never be able to get out alive."

"He's right," Bulkhead said as he approached. "Even if we wanted to, we couldn't take on the Cons by ourselves. We're outnumbered. That's why we need to be behind those like Optimus."

Wheeljack scoffed. "Bots like Prime; they talk a good game. But when you're one foot in the scrap, they don't want to get their hands dirty."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Thor asked.

"How can you say that?" Bulkhead agreed. "You don't know Optimus like how I do. He's not like Sentinel or Magnus. Come on, Jackie. You know that being a Wrecker meant everything to me. You knew I left it all behind—"

"Because Prime was the big deal," Wheeljack finished. "Blah, blah, blah. What else is new?"

"Wheeljack, I know you're out there listening."

"What was that?" Thor gasped as the bodiless voice.

"Dreadwing," Wheeljack growled.

"I have a proposition for you. Meet me at these coordinates if you have the spark."

Wheeljack ducked through the _Jackhammer's_ entryway as he headed for the controls. Thor and Bulkhead followed closely behind him.

"I'll see you there, Con — just to watch you fry," Wheeljack responded.

"Jackie, it's a trap," Bulkead warned him.

"I know," Wheeljack said. "But when has that ever stopped me? You two coming with?"

"Really?" Thor beamed.

"Whoa, I don't think you coming along is a good idea," Bulkhead said. "You could seriously get hurt."

"You really have no idea who you're talking to, do you?" Thor challenged.

Bulkhead sighed. Looks like he would have to put up with one more stubborn person. He took the seat next to Wheeljack as his friend started the ship.

"We should at least call for backup," he advised.

"You know Wreckers don't call for backup," Wheeljack reminded.

"What do they do then?" Thor asked.

Both Wreckers grinned at each other. "They call for cleanup," they chimed together. They bumped their hands together before they took off.

* * *

The place Wheeljack was supposed to meet Dreadwing wasn't exactly as bad as imagined. Wheeljack made his way through a coniferous forest in Wyoming. For once, the night didn't seem to have the blanket of humidity. His target was right where was promised.

"I wasn't certain you would come," Dreadwing said.

"I don't like unfinished business," Wheeljack replied.

They stood facing off, with western music playing somewhere. Dreadwing threw a disc-shaped bomb. Wheeljack fired one of his missiles. Both of the weapons exploded on impact. The explosion was enough to push them back.

Wheeljack pulled both of his swords out. He let out a battle cry and charged forward. He jumped and swung his swords at his opponent. In his mind, Wheeljack believed to be superior in hand-to-hand combat. However, he did know little of Dreadwing other than being Skyquake's brother. The Decepticon was equal in combat as opposed to the Wrecker.

Dreadwing found an opening to push Wheeljack back before taking off. Wheeljack pursued him down a ragged hill. Everything was going as planned. Dreadwing held up a device and pressed a button, setting off a few bombs in the forest. Wheeljack managed to dodge them. Dreadwing turned a corner and down a crevice, only to find himself at a dead end. Standing in front of the wall was Thor, lighting crackling on the head of his hammer.

"If you think you're just gonna fly out of here," Wheeljack spoke from behind.

"Think again," Bulkhead finished. He appeared from above and aimed his cannons at the seeker.

Dreadwing looked between the trio. Thor noticed a slight smirk on his lip plating. The thunder god looked around before he noticed a device above him. It was a trap!

"Bulkhead!" Thor warned.

The explosion caused the hill beneath Bulkhead to collapse. Thor tried to get out of there, but the dirt and loose rock fell on top of him. All three were now buried alive.

* * *

Thor felt the pain before he could remember where he was. He groaned. This was the last thing he needed right now. Using the might of his hammer, Thor forced the pile of earth off of him. In doing so, he also freed Wheeljack. He watched as his optics flickered until they regained their bright blue.

"Man, where have you been for the last few million years?" Wheeljack groaned.

Thor smirked. "That's actually a compliment on Asgard."

"Good to know," Wheeljack said as he stood up. "Ow, there goes my back servo."

Thor frowned. "I have been thinking of what your friend had said. And I hate to admit it, but this time you should get behind Optimus for a few missions. Your friend's leader may not be happy if he sees what had happened."

"Look, I like you," Wheeljack told him. "But Bulkhead knows the risks. All Wreckers do. I'm sure Bulk is in this debris somewhere."

Thor scanned their surroundings. "I think I blew most of them away."

"Ah, bolts," Wheeljack cursed. "The Con had to have taken him. I'm going after them. You coming with or what?"

Thor shook his head. The Wrecker reminded the thunder god a little too much of himself. He followed Wheeljack to the ship and they took off.

"You two must have shared a history if you two are this close," Thor said, breaking the awkward silence between them. "But yet, you work alone."

"The Wreckers had scattered a long time ago," Wheeljack said. "And loners like me get use to a lot of complications."

Thor nodded as if to understand.

"You got any friends? Family?"

Thor grinned. "A father and a mother; Odin and Frigga. My friends are Lady Sif and the Warriors Three: Volstagg, Fandral, and Hogun. My brother Loki…" He trailed off. Wheeljack looked down and saw a forlorn look on his face.

"You two were close, huh?"

"We were raised together," Thor whispered. "We played together, we fought together. We were raised to be equals, but now…" He tried to swallow a lump in his throat. "He's gone. And it's all my fault. He was right there and I couldn't save him."

Wheeljack was silent. His will to resolve was never as good as any others, but he saw that the Asgardian had been taking rough spots. They both had experienced loss and regret, even when they were too stubborn to admit it.

Thor wiped the snot off of his face. "Don't worry. We'll get your friend back."

Wheeljack smirked at this. "Hopefully."

* * *

The pair arrived to where Bulkhead was at. Wheeljack set his ship down carefully and checked to make sure no one would see before they headed into the shipyard. Wheeljack held up a device to locate his friend.

"Any signs of him yet?" Thor asked.

"Our boy's just about up ahead," Wheeljack replied.

Thor nodded. The sooner they found Bulkhead, the sooner he could continue his investigation. They turned around a corner, only to come to a halt in horror.

"Hey, guys," Bulkhead greeted nervously. He was strapped against a crate by electric-based bonds. On his chest was a bomb, activated and ready to go off. The clock was counting down to its detonation.

"You really got yourself in a heap of scrap this time," Bulkhead said.

"Stay back," Bulkhead warned.

Wheeljack didn't bother to listen. Instead, he started to get to work on deactivating the bomb. He opened the disk and studied the interior.

"Have you ever managed to disarm one of these?" Thor asked.

Wheeljack shook his head. "Fallacies, dummy wires, booby traps — it's a work of art.

Bulkhead was starting to get nervous. The last thing he wanted right now was for all of them to die. Miko would have a field day if she found out none of them survived. And how would Optimus react if he knew?

"Jackie, if you don't get out of here right now, we're all gonna need cleanup," Bulkhead tried to reason.

"Let me focus," Wheeljack ignored him.

"Look, I don't know much about Asgardians," Bulkhead continued. "I mean, we just met one today. But I know that even he won't be able to survive this. Wait, how durable are — Where did he go?"

Wheeljack turned around. Thor was nowhere in sight. He growled, "You know, I was really starting to warm up to the guy."

"Jackie," Bulhead started.

"It's like I told you: When scrap hits the fan, the generals are the first to bail," Wheeljack bitterly said.

"We don't even know that," Bulkhead said. "I may not know him as well as you might have, but there is no way he would ditch us."

Despite what Wheeljack said, Thor hadn't taken off. He ran off to find Dreadwing and to confront the seeker himself. Mjolnir tightly gripped in his hand, he sought out the Decepticon. The entire shipyard was like a labyrinth. He had to be careful with every corner he turned. As he came near the edge of the docks, he carefully peeked around the corner. There his target stood atop of a crane. He slipped back behind the container and cursed to himself. No, he could do this. He just had to be calm and keep his resolve.

"Decepticon!" Thor called out. "I am Thor, son of Odin. I know from what I have heard of you, there is a chance that you are like your brother. That you value loyalty and honor above all else."

"Is there a point to your bluster?" Dreadwing questioned.

"From what I have also heard of, your commander cares less of those principles," Thor said. "He is a warmonger, living only for death, destruction and conquest. He chose that path long ago and is far from being saved. But there is a different path you can take. Just deactivate the bomb and you can live up to those principles. What says you?"

He had hoped Dreadwing would listen, but he was prepared nonetheless. He peeked around the corner to see what the seeker was doing. Dreadwing pulled a large cannon from his back and aimed for the crates. Thor's eyes widened and took off as shots were fired. The impact forced him to go flying through the air and hit the ground. He heard the footsteps heavily beating on the ground. Thor gasped and scrambled to his feet, his warhammer in hand. This wasn't a good place to fight. He had to find better ground before too much damage was done.

He jumped up on the crate and sprinted down it. He looked behind him and saw Dreadwing jumping up. Thor started to spin Mjolnir in his hand and shot up into the sky. He narrowly dodged a blast, almost missing his target. He landed on the tower where a crane was connected to and struck Dreadwing with a bolt of lightning. He quickly hid behind a beam.

"Norns, how did I get into this?" he panted.

A strange sound echoed through the air suddenly. Dreadwing looked up to find a shipping crane falling on top of him. Thor directed his gaze upwards as well. A figure was flying in the air, emitting a brilliant light. The light died down to reveal Dreadwing's trapper. Thor gasped upon realizing who it was.

A single figure descended down onto the crane. Her golden blonde hair was glowing with a radiant light, giving it a floating effect. Her eyes and hands were glowing with brilliance before the light died down. She wore a body suit of red and blue. An eight-pointed star was embedded on her chest. Bulkhead and Wheeljack were suddenly by their side as she loomed over Dreadwing.

"Hey, Con," she greeted. "Are you gonna defuse that bomb or are you gonna blow this place up?"

"I will gladly sacrifice myself to avenge my spark twin," Dreadwing said.

"Well, then we'll die and join you in the afterlife," Thor shrugged.

"And you will never shake us off," Wheeljack added.

They watched as Dreadwing hesitated, glancing between the four that stood over him. Bulkhead looked terrified, unsure of what to do. He closed his optics, ready for the bomb to stop ticking and to blow them.

"Very well."

The woman held her head high. It indicated she would release the seeker. She levitated herself off of the crane to allow Bulkhead and Wheeljack to lift it off of Dreadwing. They watched as he approached Bulkhead, looking as if remember which wire he had to disconnect. Finally, he took of one of the blue wires and pulled it away from its partner, forcing the clock to freeze.

"I had it narrowed down to the blue," Wheeljack said. "Or the yellow. Or the red."

"So, you didn't know," Thor surmised.

The woman noticed Dreadwing holding something up in his hand. Before she could say anything, he pressed a button on it. A series of bombs were set off. All four had to take cover as Dreadwing took off. Wheeljack tried to go after him, but Dreadwing was already far gone.

"So, who do we call for cleanup?" Wheeljack asked.

Thor immediately turned to their newest ally. "Many thanks for your assistance, shieldmaiden," he said.

"I'm looking for a kid named Jack," she immediately got to the point. "Red skin, green suit…"

"Oh, you too?"

* * *

Dreadwing immediately flew back to the _Nemesis_ as soon as he received the call from Megatron. He had just escaped from Optimus and the Wreckers when his own true lord contacted. He had planned to search for Wheeljack once he learned the Autobot Wrecker was in the area. Those plans were now put on hold.

He knew that Megatron did not care for his warriors' desires as Dreadwing made his way through the ship. The Seeker was filled with determination on a number of levels. He was certain he would've taken the Wrecker down without the Autobots' interference. It was something he would have to take care of in the future when he had nothing else to do.

The Seeker went in alone to the command center where his leader held audiences. Megatron appeared with his back turned to him in his usual pose. Dreadwing, however, did notice a stiff hold on his leader's form as he drew closer to him. That was when he noticed Soundwave's shook up form.

"Is there something the matter, my liege?" Dreadwing asked, approaching his master.

"We shrink in number," Megatron rasped, a slight tremble in his voice, struggling to maintain his posture. "We lose all of our strength each century." Turning to Dreadwing with a look he continued, "I need you here at all times to command my seekers."

Dreadwing bristled at how scared his leader was acting at the moment. Breakdown and Knock Out took that opportunity to come in as well, confused at his sudden change of mood.

"So, there is nothing wrong?" Dreadwing asked.

"Yes, there _is_ something wrong," Megatron snapped. "War is bound to come to a close if you do not dispose of this unexpected guest of ours!"

"What guest?" Dreadwing questioned.

Megatron didn't say a word. His massive form stepped to the side to reveal a Cybertronian no one had ever seen before, except on the walls of ancient temples. Dreadwing frowned at the individual he never expected to see in his life cycle. The stranger stood inches taller than Megatron himself covered in olive green armor with a cloak draped on his shoulders. The Seeker shuddered at the horns curved to the front of his head. A pair of glowing red eyes dotted his humanly helm. Dreadwing wasn't surprised that Liege Maximo spoke with a sardonic tone nor even that he referred speaking in the human language he was known to as English. What did surprise him was what the ancient Prime said.

"Nice army you have here. Too bad they're all useless and not fearful…like this silver and blue dog."

Breakdown brought out his war hammer. "I'll take care of him," he volunteered angrily as he rushed forward.

"Breakdown, don't!" Dreadwing warned him.

Liege Maximo didn't seem to be fazed as he watched the Wrecker come at him. He lazily raised his left hand up and pointed his fingers at him. Streams of green sorcerous energy instantly shot out of them at Breakdown's chest. The Wrecker cried out in pain as he fell flat on his back after being hit. Knock Out screeched and jumped behind Dreadwing before the Seeker could stumble back in shock. The pain worsened for the Wrecker when he felt tiny feet plant themselves on him. The Wrecker craned his neck to see a human standing before him, noticing Liege had disappeared now.

"Stop mewling, you incompetent rat," the human sneered. "You make mortals look more superior to you."

"W-what? Who are you?" Breakdown squeaked.

The human knelt down, face within inches of Breakdown's. His voice dripped with cynicism and threat.

"I am Loki of Asgard," the being sneered. "And I am burdened with a glorious purpose."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

After revealing his true identity, Loki had forced Megatron through a portal. He found himself on some planet in a different part of the galaxy, he noted as he trekked down through the barren landscape. His processor kept going back to when he took down Breakdown. The message was clear among his ranks, including Airachnid and Soundwave. He didn't sense their shred of awkward joy at Megatron having to be inferior to another being, especially one now smaller than he. Until now, none of them dreamed that Megatron would ever be seen as below another.

"Here you have it," Loki said, gesturing to the warlord. "The so-called almighty Megatron."

Megatron snarled down at the creature. Right then he noticed a construct turning in levitation before stopping to get a good look at Megatron. The Decepticon warlord couldn't help but stare at the figure sitting on it.

"So, this is the one that started the intergalactic war many years ago," the being said. "I have thought of you to be more menacing than this."

Megatron flinched in annoyance.

"But we do have something in common," he continued. "I think we can do a better job than what you have done."

"Oh? And what is it that you have to offer me?" Megatron taunted.

"You want to destroy your enemies and end this war?" he knowingly put to the warlord.

Megatron almost grinned. Almost.

"Good. I'll have you throw in something that will throw them off course for now."

"Like what?"

"Something that will strike terror into their very core."

* * *

Arcee's gaze snapped up at the sound of footsteps. Wheeljack and Bulkhead entered the room with Thor and a woman tailing behind them.

"Cutting it a bit on close encounters, aren't we?" Ratchet surveyed their newest guest.

Wheeljack seemed amused by this. "That's it? No yelling 'bout me on being loose on the leash or not keeping a low profile?"

Ratchet sighed. "Normally, but it's been exhausting these last few weeks."

Arcee nodded. Her mind had been focused too much. Ratchet noticed and sighed again.

"Agent Fowler had informed us that Miko managed to contact him," he said. "She and the boy are safe somewhere in Missouri under close surveillance."

"Under who?" Arcee asked.

"We're not sure yet. She will notify us when she receives more information."

Bumblebee started to bleep and whine, making suggestions with his hands. Frowning, Ratchet pulled up the latest news feed. They watched as they saw people were being interviewed in Crescent City, where an unknown individual took out two criminals.

"Oh, boy," Ratchet muttered.

"B-but how did they end up all the way in Missouri?" Bulkhead wondered.

"What is the matter?" Optimus strolled into the room. He glanced up at the screen and shook his head.

"I don't see what the problem is," Thor stated. "He seems to be doing a fine job at that."

"At least the people have someone to look to," Carol agreed.

"Perhaps, but he is young. I do not want to risk his welfare if the Decepticons so much as learn of him," Optimus spoke.

Carol frowned. "Megatron wouldn't be here as well, would he be?"

Optimus looked down at her. "Do you know him?"

"I've heard a lot of stories during my time in space," Carol informed. "A lot of them centered around some egotistical warlord who poisoned his own planet and started a civil war."

Arcee snorted. "Well, I was wondering if someone was going to call him out on his amour propre."

"I am unfortunate to agree with you. His pride surpasses all of any creature that I have known. Even in such a short time…" Optimus barely finished as he rubbed his optics.

"You okay, chief?" Bulkhead asked.

"I am fine, Bulkhead. Just tired, that is all."

"In that case, Optimus, I suggest you get some rest for the night. You cannot be putting too much stress on yourself. We will still find Jackson, and we will have Miko back with us in no time. But until now, just rest up," Ratchet said.

Optimus nodded. "I have been unable to recharge properly for a while. Excuse me now."

Arcee watched him go. A thought kept occurring in her processor. Maybe he could help with Jack. Her partner would need the proper training to perfecting his gifts and the prowess that he possessed, whatever that may be. Optimus would know what to do. That is, if he had any training from any Prime that was still alive at the time. So, she followed him. Jack wouldn't be happy if she slipped the secret to him, but he would suck it up. Besides, chances were that Miko knew the truth now.

When she was sure he was in part of the base that was clear of earshot, she approached him. "Optimus, can I talk to you privately before you retire for the night?"

Optimus turned to Arcee, letting her know that she had his full attention.

"It's about Jack."

"What is it?"

Arcee scowled. How would she explain it?

"I…lied to you. I had found him."

Optimus gave her a look that pained her spark. He wasn't sure what to make of that statement, but he didn't appreciate the idea of others keeping something sensitive as this from himself and the rest of the group. "You had?"

"The problem is…he's been caught in some of our um, occult." Optimus frowned in confusion.

"Our occult?"

"Yep."

"How long?"

"Almost a couple of weeks now." When she looked up at him, she could tell that he wasn't happy.

"Is there anything else you have not told me?" he tried to ease the growl in his voice.

Arcee winced. This was the part she hated the most. "Do you remember the boy that I brought home the night Fowler told us Jack was missing?"

Optimus frowned right before realization dawned on him. "Arcee…"

Arcee attempted to keep her cool down. "I'm not going to apologize for hiding this, but I'm not denying anything else. A few people know of our existence, but that's the end of the story. No one was hurt and I will not let anything else happen to my partner. He just needs time to adapt. It was his choice and he made it, dammit."

Optimus' shutters folded over his optics. He knew Arcee never regretted the decisions she had made, but his mind was clouded with a possibility of a grim and complicated future ahead for their young ally. How would the situation be explained to the Autobots on Jack's condition and what would happen?

One thing was for sure, the reaction from others would not end in good result. Ratchet would certainly object to Jack being a part of their examples at a young age. Miko probably knew about it already given their absence, thinking it was the coolest thing she had ever seen whilst Raf would feel a bit iffy about it. Bulkhead and Bumblebee would be a mystery, since the boy didn't have much of a relationship with them. Worst case scenario, if Fowler ever uncovered this secret…the very thought made him shudder. So, it would be safe to hide Jack's mess of two separate worlds until they could come up with a plan.

"What do you want me to do?" Arcee said.

"We must give him an option for help." When Arcee looked at him he said, "We should at least let Ratchet know for further…"

"No one else can know about this unless absolutely necessary," Arcee cut him off. "I don't know why, but he said that he doesn't want to let anyone else know, and for once I am keeping a promise to a partner."

Optimus closed his optics for a few moments. "You know that Jack may not be able to accept it, even if he is willing to cooperate with us."

"I know that! It's just that something is bothering him, and I would want to help him through it."

Optimus stared at her. She knew what was coming next.

"The risk may be great to him," he said. "If the Decepticon's know of Jack's transformation, there may be no way of stopping them from trying to get their hands on him. But if you are willing to ignore everything else, I will do the same for him."

Arcee thought about it. For one moment, she thought about abandoning Jack, hoping he would be able to cope with change himself. She wouldn't have to worry about him anymore. Then shame rose inside her. This was her partner, who was willing to put up with her attitude and guide her through her own pain. She owed him for June's death.

"No," she said. "Jack needs what is necessary."

She could feel his gaze.

"Then I will help him," he said.

"Optimus?" Ratchet's voice barked suddenly in their helms. "We have a situation at hand."

Wincing at the sudden shout, Optimus asked, "What kind of problem?"

"I think you know."

Arcee and Optimus looked at each other. They walked down the hall back for the command center. Probably had something to do with Danvers. Heaven knows what the agent was like, they thought as they walked into the room.

"Prime! What did you do this time?" Fowler's voice rang throughout the room.

"I'm sorry, Agent Fowler. But we have all been in the base as of lately."

"Really? Have you seen the news? It's all over TV!" When no one responded he asked, "You don't know what's going on?"

"Do we look like we know?" Ratchet groaned.

Fowler didn't respond. Instead, a video feed popped up on the screen. Jack froze at the face that was plastered on the screen — Megatron. What was he doing live on TV? Wasn't he also smart enough to not show the Cybertronians' existence on Earth? If not, how would they be able to fix this mess?

"Attention, citizens of Earth," the Deception warlord rasped. "Your leaders have withheld the truth. You are not alone in this wretched universe. We have lived among you, hidden. But no more! As you will see soon, we will destroy your cities and all of your precious monuments. That is, unless you report the whereabouts of these fellow members of my race."

Images of the Autobots, one of their profile and another of their vehicular forms, flashed on the screen. Jack grasped the railing behind him to support himself. His face had paled, despite not being completely human anymore. He felt like he was in a living nightmare.

"If you resist, we will destroy the world as you know it." He stopped and listened to whoever it was in the background. He sighed annoyingly and rolled his optics. "Fine, we won't destroy your precious planet. But you get the message."

And then he was gone.

"Oh, god," Carol breathed.

"How recent was this?" Optimus inquired.

"Just got it now. It's all over the network! I'm a sitting duck here trying to figure out what to do. Please tell me you have an idea," Fowler begged.

Optimus stood there with an emotionless expression, as if not caring what would happen if a plan was not formulated. In reality, he was as concerned as the specialist. Megatron had revealed their existence to the entire world after all those years. The only question he was more concerned about was: why now?

"Agent Fowler, I can only do what I am allowed to," Optimus finally answered.

"I…understand," Fowler sighed. "My group and I will do what we can on our end. However, if this gets out of our hand…all I can say is good luck."

The feed cut off.

"That's it?" Carol asked. "You're just going to sit here and wait for the men in black to come for you?"

"What about Miko and that…kid?" Bulkhead asked. "We should at least go looking for them. If the Decepticons—"

"Going out there is the last thing we are to do," Optimus said.

"So, we're just going to sit here and do nothing?" Arcee asked.

"I do not like the thought of containment myself, but I do not wish to jeopardize the children. And ourselves as well. As I have feared, this could be catastrophic."

* * *

What had they done?

Prima couldn't believe he had fallen into that trap. Of course, Loki was identical to Liege Maximo in nature. He wasn't given the title as the Mischief God for any other reason. While some of the Norse myths that surrounded him made him question who the real victim and accused were, Loki had never been shown to stoop down to seeking aid from the enemy.

But seeing him in allegiance with Thanos and Megatron made Prima sick. Not out of disgust, but of fear. This wasn't what he had seen happen, not what Vector had predicted. With Alpha Trion now joined with Solus Prime and whoever else had perished, the future was seen as unpredictable. There would be no way to determine the outcome of this situation.

Jack had made a name of himself. He had built a reputation. Once again, he did not disappoint or made them second guess themselves. The boy had a newfound purpose, a reason to live and thrive with the humans. But with this fame, there came some downsides. This should not have to be one of them.

Admittedly he was growing very concerned about Jack. Every day spent drew him closer to Thanos and his forces. He wanted to intervene, but knew he could not. All he could do was feel concern and pity for them. The Autobots now needed help more than ever. That was what the others could not see, perhaps even refused to see. By not giving them the aid they needed, the problem would escalate with unamendable results.

"Have you come here to finally say 'I told you so?'"

"Not yet. But since you mentioned it, I might just do that."

Prima released a sigh through his outtakes. The mist he'd formed dissolved as he turned, doing his best to hide his annoyance towards the Predacon Prime. Onyx still held resentment towards him after the Great Cataclysm, letting the Predacons suffer during the star's passing that rained down fire and radiation from it. All because Prima did not hold a favor for them due to their bestial.

"I told you something bad would happen. That child is in a dangerous time no thanks to that pretender and the Mad Titan's influence on Megatron," Onyx bit out.

"Have you forgotten the fight he was caught up in that little town? Weren't those men as dangerous as the Decepticons? Did you not see how he handled that situation? People could have been killed that day if he did not intervene. He handled that situation without so much as an ounce of fear. If that does not prove how capable he is in tight situations, then what will?"

He was pleased to see the other Prime falter. Unfortunately, it did not last long.

"You still do not see the threat this will cause," Onyx noted angrily. "Regardless of what went on in that city, he will become a target of many unstoppable threats such as Thanos—"

"I admit I did not expect Loki to be in league with Thanos, nor see him go to Megatron and forge an alliance between the three. But you are doubting him for wrong reasons. Jackson is patient, intelligent, and holds a code of honor that outmatches ours. He may be hesitant at first, but what drives him to accomplish a goal is having a strong sense of duty. His first instinct is always to protect. You have no right to claim what would happen when you do not know the hardships he is going to go through from the beginning. So, stop condemning us all and—"

"Like how you condemned my descendants?"

Prima drew back, as if he were challenging his brother.

"And I regret that. You do not have to believe me, but not a day goes by where I do not feel any remorse for them."

The Centaurian Prime narrowed his optics. But he allowed the Warrior of Light to continue.

"So, allow me to make amendments for it by what is happening now. I will return to you all at once to execute the next state when I am sure no one is burnt to the ground like ashes. Am I clear?"

Onyx stared at him for a moment, then blinked away in a soft flash. Prima turned to the well where he had been observing the group, pained that all he could do was watch. It was funny how it one minute it was about Optimus, the next they had the first techo-organic under their constant watch. How strange, yet familiar it all was.

Maybe this time he would let it go.


End file.
